Aurora
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: Back in 1998 Harry is still adjusting to the changes that his time travel has generated. Death threats, secret plots and a war to fight, will he and Tom survive?  Sequel to Second Chances.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is the sequel to Second Chances, you will need to read that to understand this fic. I know that deterrs some readers but this will make absolutely no sense otherwise, it isn't that long anyway so it doesn't take up copious amounts of time reading.**

**I actually have a proper plan for this one *gasps*  
**

**Important notes that were not meantioned in Second Chances: **

**It is now an alternate universe.  
**

**Lucius Malfoy is head of the Death Eaters.**

** Tom and Dumbledore are both head of the Order.**

**I think that's all for now, if you are confused then just PM or review :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I definitely don't own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**_Aurora: beginning of the day/light hours_  
**

* * *

"You think they would have at least gotten a little more knowledge in their heads over summer!" exclaimed Harry exasperatedly as they entered their quarters.

"Come now Harry, did you actually study over the holidays when you were a student?" asked Tom, arching one of his eyebrows.

"...No, but still!" replied Harry indignantly.

"I on the other hand always studied over the holidays, it was all I could do so I have more right to be annoyed than you," said Tom, his tone infuriatingly calm.

"Yes but you've got the patience of a saint and had absolutely no social life," retorted Harry smiling.

"You know I have taught for over fifty years, one does acquire a modicum of patience in that time. As for the social life remark you try having a social life during a war!"

"I still can't believe how old you are, I mean you look..." Harry trailed off, a blush creeping up his face.

"Oh please continue," drawled Tom, his grin betraying his amusement, oh how he loved it when Harry was uncomfortable.

"No I don't think my pride could survive it."

"Bloody Gryffindors," growled Tom.

"Oh is that discrimination against a house I hear Professor?" teased Harry.

"How could I not, I mean they are reckless, stubborn and lazy, whereas Slytherins-"

"Yes, yes I know this speech of by heart now, if you want I can save you the trouble and recite it myself?" offered Harry.

Tom chuckled and approached Harry, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"I did miss you," sighed Tom for the umpteenth time, blue eyes boring into green.

"And I you," replied Harry softly.

"Yes well you only had to wait a few seconds, I meanwhile had to wait decades," said Tom, a shadow passing over his eyes quickly replaced by amusement.

"Those were the hardest few seconds of my life," laughed Harry, the time apart still haunted Tom and he never wanted his lover dwelling on this.

"Oh yes I can imagine," responded Tom dryly, the corners of his mouth twitching, pulling his lips into a smile.

Leaning closer Tom captured Harry in a searing kiss. Tranquillity coursed through them, amplifying the emotions surging beneath their calm and teasing facades. Pulling back Tom smiled at Harry as he whimpered slightly from the sudden loss.

"As much as I would love to do this we have an Order meeting in five minutes," sighed Tom.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Harry.

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Um, well this whole alternative universe thing is still messing with me," replied Harry grinning.

"You've had all summer to get used to it," said Tom exasperatedly.

"Yes well it's a good excuse which I am not going to let go of lightly!"

"I'm allowing you two more uses of it and then if you use it I'll sleep in the spare room for a week," conditioned Tom, smiling cruelly.

"Your evil!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well I could always sleep in the spare room tonight instead?" offered Tom, a vicious glint in his eyes.

"... Fine deal. Anyway we better get moving," said Harry quickly.

Laughing, Tom grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the bronze box on the fireplace and threw it into the flames. Immediately the flames turned green, crackling merrily as they stripped an unfortunate log of its bark.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," said Tom, motioning for Harry to step forward.

"I thought the wards prevented travelling by floo powder," said Harry puzzled.

"They do but I'm keyed into them because I created them," smirked Tom.

Rolling his eyes Harry stepped into the flames. Spinning around endlessly he saw glimpses of other fireplaces until finally he recognised the kitchen of 'his' home.

Instead of stepping out gracefully and dusting himself off, Harry was thrown onto the floor, his glasses skewed by the impact. Hearing footsteps he turned his head and saw Tom step out elegantly.

"Always has to be bloody perfect," grumbled Harry under his breath as Tom laughed at him.

Looking around he saw the kitchen was empty. It seemed warmer than it had been in the old universe. The great wooden table was still there as well as the fireplace but, instead of the run down look, the place looked more upbeat and vibrant. Cream coloured tiles coated the walls, with marble bunkers aligning the wall across from him, a door leading to the pantry and a fridge in the corner. Pots and various other cooking utensils adorned the wall behind him suspended by hooks. Next to the fireplace lay an ancient looking cooker, its hobs clean, unblemished from the food that it had helped prepare.

Dusting himself off Tom led him through to the lounge. There Harry saw the Order members were gathered. There weren't many of them but what they lacked in numbers they more than made up for in skill. Harry recognised a few of them and sat down on the large couch between Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone else was reclining in stuffed armchairs and all furniture pointed to two chairs, one of which Dumbledore occupied, the other Tom was walking towards.

"Reports please," ordered Tom curtly after sitting down, looking over at Kingsley to begin.

"There has been talk that the Death Eaters are looking for a weapon of some sort," he reported in his slow, deep voice.

"Yes I've heard those rumours too, it seems Malfoy sent Dolohov and Rookwood on some sort of mission and they have yet to return," chimed in Tonks.

"Have we any idea of what this mission entails?" asked Dumbledore, his kind demeanor contrasting sharply with Tom's cold and concise one.

"We think they may have found some way to end the war, there have been sightings of them in France, almost as though they are looking for something," reported Sirus.

"Have you heard anything Severus?" asked Tom.

"As you know Lucius does not tell anyone his plans who have no need of knowing. Due to this I am unaware of their purpose," drawled Snape.

"So what we know is that the Death Eaters are looking for something. We do not know what for or why, we can only guess," surmised Tom, "In that case Severus listen for any relevant information, perhaps question those in the lower ranks to see if they have picked up on anything. Tonks, I want you to place a trace on Dolohov and Rookwood, using this we can at least know where they are going which will narrow things down quite considerably. Agreed?"

Looking around Harry saw everyone nod and turned his attention back to Tom.

"Albus I've been thinking of starting a Duelling Club for the seventh years. This way once they graduate they will at least be able to defend themselves and if they join the Order we won't have to waste time training them," seeing Dumbledore nod, Tom continued, "I would like to get some Order members in it as well to demonstrate to the pupils the skills they require. Perhaps also a short lecture about battle conditions, although I could probably fit that in class time it would benefit them all."

"Do whatever you wish, I have full faith in you," said Dumbledore gently, his eyes glistening with happiness.

It still surprised Harry how well Dumbledore and Tom actually got on. They weren't close friends or anything but, according to Tom, they had been through a lot together and therefore retained a certain respect for each other. He almost laughed at the contrast this universe was to his old one.

Before he knew it the meeting was over and Tom was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hello is there anybody in there?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"What?" asked Harry dazed.

"Evidently not" said Tom much to the amusement of the remaining occupants.

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry, letting a look of mock annoyance cross his face.

"Oh so there is someone home!" said Tom, grinning in mock surprise.

"Shut up."

"Eloquent as ever so it seems."

"Annoying as ever so it seems."

"Hey Harry can I have a word?" asked Sirius, looking between the pair and an amused grin alighting his features.

"Uh, yeah sure" said Harry, it was still surreal to have Sirius being here, he'd had all summer to get used to it and yet somethings were much harder than others to accustom to.

"I'll meet you back at Hogwarts," said Tom, pinching a bit of powder and entering the emerald flames.

"Pup, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend here with me and Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Can Tom come with me?" asked Harry.

"Of course, the more the merrier," replied Sirius, but Harry could see how uncomfortable he was at this.

"Your going to have to get used to this y'know," said Harry quietly.

"Yeah I know, just give me a little time to adjust," confessed Sirius, tangling his fingers into his untidy brown hair.

"Thanks," said Harry sincerely.

"No problem, so do you and Tom want to come over?" asked Sirius again, stressing the 'and'.

"Sure, if I survive the incompetency of my pupils by then!" exclaimed Harry, grinning in spite of himself.

"Its your fault for being an assistant. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Right I better get going," said Harry, looking at his watch.

"Remember don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Sirius grinning.

"Well that certainly narrows things down!" replied Harry sarcastically, laughing at Sirius's expression as he stepped into the flames.

* * *

Curling up against Tom, Harry felt it as the older man fell into the oblivion of sleep. Listening to his deep breathing Harry sighed. It was nice being in this new world, yet everything was different. He missed _his_ Ron and Hermione, even though they were virtually the same, his Ron and Hermione had been through so much with him. _This_ Ron and Hermione had only been on a handful of their adventures. Tom assured him that he would become accustomed to this soon but he had been here all summer and still things felt different, unnatural almost. Pulling the blankets around him, he hoped that Tom was right. Resting his head on Tom's chest he listened to his lover's heartbeat, its steady rhythm eventually lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this?**

**I do explain more concepts in the next chapter so everything should be cleared up.**

**Updated 29/4/11: Not a lot to clean up in this chapter, there may still be a few grammar mistakes but I think I caught most of them :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for the feedback, you know how I hate only having one chapter up so here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy :)**

**NOTE: My updates won't be this fast its only because I don't like only having one chapter up and this one explains a few concepts.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Alas I am not JK Rowling.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Harry awoke fresh and early, the sun was beaming through the windows illuminating the room in which he resided. The cream curtains billowed lightly as the semi opened window let in the fresh breeze, relieving the room of the stale air. The sun danced on the cream coloured walls, creating patterns of light as it engaged in a battle with the curtains. Harry watched this for a few moments before taking in the rest of the room. A mahogany wardrobe stood magestically on the other side of the door with a floor length mirror right next to it. The was a bookcase in one corner complete with a comfy armchair. Apart from this there was just the bed, the silken sheets enveloping Harry's figure cozily. Glancing at the other side of the bed he saw that Tom wasn't there. Frowning he tossed the covers aside and strode through to the lounge.

Sitting on the black couch was Tom, deeply engrossed in a book. Chuckling to himself on how set in his ways his lover was, Harry went back through to their bedroom. Opening the wardrobe he barely glanced at the clothes inside, just picking a grey shirt and black jeans. Hurriedly he put these on and fastened the buckles on his dragon hide boots. Surveying himself in the mirror his eyes were drawn to his hair. He had decided to grow it out a little, so it just skimmed his ears. Fetching a leather band he tied them back, letting a few shorter strands, that just brushed his forehead remain.

Dressing completed he walked back through to Tom who was still reading.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry politely.

"I'm just reading the latest adittion of Marigold Hardy's defence book" came Tom's answer, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"Oh, why?"

"Well Albus has given me the go ahead for the duelling club, I thought perhaps that we could advertise it today during our class with the seventh years. That way we can get things going as early as tomorrow night" Tom's voice was laced with enthusiasm, it made Harry happy to see him this way. The first few weeks back were awful. Tom would often brood and it felt as if they were getting to know each other again, which in a way they were. Tom usually told him stories of his time before 'Harry' came to Hogwarts during the evenings and it was through this they gained back their closeness. Smiling at the thought of summer Harry hadn't realised the pause had stretched on a little longer than was usual.

"We should probably go to the Great Hall now" said Tom, placing a bookmark so he could refer to the book later.

Standing up they exited their chambers and walked briskly through the castle. It was just the start of September so summer was fading fast, already Harry could feel the chill of Autumn. Using his parselmagic however this was quickly dispelled. Tom smiled at him when he heard the familiar hiss of "warmth", almost like a proud parent would to their child when they did something by themself.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Harry, as they sat down at the staff table.

"Well we have third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, followed by a double with the sixth years of those houses, a period before lunch with the second year Slytherin's and Gryffindors, followed after lunch with the seventh years" answered Tom automatically, buttering his toast in the process.

"So a pretty full day then" groaned Harry, spearing some bacon on his fork.

"I honestly don't see how you can eat that first thing in the morning" said Tom, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Its lovely, want a taste?" asked Harry holding a piece between his teeth. Tom rolled his eyes as Harry dropped the bacon from laughing at the mortified expression on Tom's face.

"Well at least I try to be romantic!" defended Harry.

Tom spluttered into his coffee. "You call that trying to be romantic, an elephant is more romantic than that!"

"I'm wounded Tom" said Harry pouting.

"Leave the poor boy alone Tom" chided Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily behind the golden frames.

"I'm not a boy" said Harry outraged.

"What are you then, a woman?" sneered Tom, the affect slightly spoiled with the smile that crept out from behind his mask.

"And the comeback of the year award goes to, dun, dun, dun... Thomas Marvolo Riddle!" announced Harry laughing when Dumbledore clapped. "Do you have any words Tom?"

"Yes, shut up."

"Fine then, but one day you will say I'm romantic!"

"If I say it now will you stop?" asked Tom hopefully.

"Maybe" answered Harry mysteriously.

"Insuffurable brat."

"Old man."

"Wow that hurt, I think I might die from the pain those words inflicted" said Tom, clutching his heart dramatically.

His only response was Harry laughing before he ate more bacon. Owls flooded into the Great Hall, their wings beating and hooting creating the normal melody that those in the Great Hall listened to daily. A barn owl landed in front of Harry, putting a knut into the pouch tied to its foot he claimed his copy of the Daily Prophet. Scanning it his eyes narrowed at a small article in the corner of the front page.

**Lucius Malfoy Donates Five Hundred Thousand Galleons To Ministry**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**This reporter has the great pleasure of reporting that today Lucius Malfoy has generously donated five hundred thousand galleons to the Ministry of Magic. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge has yet to disclose what the donation will be used for. However I was lucky enough to have an opportunity to talk to Mr Malfoy. When asked on his reasons behind such a large sum he replied:**

**"I felt it was my duty, the Ministry needs all the support it can get in these hard times. The war has seen harsh times fall on our society...**

"How can he get away with it?" asked Harry.

"Hmm?" queried Tom.

"He's the leader of the Death Eaters and still the public respect him!"

"He is only the leader as he has enough power and money to create a vast influence amongst those in the Ministry. By giving large donations such as these he only increases his power over Fudge. This puts him in a position to influence laws that promote blood purity and segregation". Tom fell silent as Snape swept into the hall followed quickly by Draco. Draco was the Potions assistant, Snape being his Godfather severely influencing this decision. Harry grimaced, he had memories of Draco and his past with 'Harry' was pretty much the same as the one in his old world but the two had reached an understanding when they were both picked to be apprentices. Draco nodded to Harry as he sat down at the other end of the table. Nodding back Harry then returned to his food.

"Ah Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?"

"Its Albus now," corrected Dumbledore, "I have received a letter from Miss Granger, she will be coming later on next week."

"Why?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Did she not tell you? She has accepted the post of Transfiguration assistant". This was certainly new to Harry, he knew she had been offered but he thought she wanted to become a healer instead. Wondering what had changed he finished his bacon. Standing up he and Tom swept out of the hall towards the classroom.

Tom had decorated it tastefully - well at least according to him. There were pictures of those suffering various curses on one wall, some of the faces were twisted into immortalised images of pain whereas others skin had errupted in boils or other ailments. The desks were arranged in a semi circle, like a lecture theatre. In this way all eyes would be all on Tom. Taking his place at the back of the classroom he watched as the third years filed in. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally it was fifth period and the seventh years were sitting at their desks attentivly.

"Today class we will be learning about Partronus's," said Tom reminding Harry of his old parselmagic lessons, "Now why class can some wizards perform them and others cannot?"

Ginny put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"It depends on the wizards magical affinity. The patronus is a light spell and so wizards with a dark affinity will not be able to cast them unless their magical core is incredibly strong. Neutral wizards have a little difficulty with this branch of magic also but Light wizards, with a lot of training or determination can produce one without causing much strain on their core."

"Well done Miss Weasley, now can anyone tell me the incantation?"

"Expecto Patronum" answered Douglas Kirby, a seventh year Slytherin.

"Excellent, now Harry why don't you demonstrate to the class a patronus, then we can split them into pairs to try it out?"

Harry walked up to the front of the class, it truly was intimidating having twenty or so pupls staring at him. Wondering how Tom managed it he raised his wand. Thinking about his summer with Tom he said the incantation and a glowing white stag errupted from his wand. The students gasped and awed at this as the stag trotted around the classroom.

"Now its your turn, think of your happiest moment and then say expect patronum. Do not be deterred if it does not work the first time, instead think of a happier memory" instructed Tom.

Stepping back they watched the students as they tried the incantation. It was unsuprising that few could manage it. However what did suprise him was that by the end of the lesson Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Joshua Harcourt and Damien Willows were about to produce the blurry image of a shape. Watching them file out Ginny grinned at Harry whilst Luna smiled dreamily.

"Well that went well" remarked Tom, taking a seat behind his desk.

"I told you you were a good teacher" said Harry, leaning against Tom's desk.

"Hmm do you want to do some training now? Its tedious having Dumbledore as my only challenging opponent, plus it would help prepare us for the duelling club" suggested Tom.

"Yeah sure, if I remember right I managed to put up a pretty good challenge" agreed Harry smirking, Tom's ego was going to get deflated quite a bit by the time the night was over.

"Yes well I've had over fifty years worth of practice" said Tom, reading Harry's thoughts.

Suddenly Harry never felt so confident.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback. I wasn't expecting so many people to be interested in a sequel! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh Lucius isn't a Dark Lord as his magic is not strong enough to be one and well I really couldn't invision that. He just runs the Death Eaters because he has the most power and influence, if his power were to diminish he would be usurped - therefore his position isn't that secure.**

**DISCLAIMER: I tried to win the rights to Harry Potter on ebay but apparently 20p isn't enough.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Harry gulped as he faced Tom. When Tom became DADA professor he had instantly demanded a duelling chamber to be added on the the classroom. If there was one thing he hated it was how they never had a proper place to teach duelling, instead making do with a classroom that wasn't equipped to handle the incompetency of some pupils. The room was circular, grey stone forming a platform in the middle for demonstration. It was lit by candlelight, flickering slightly because of the raw magic emanating from its occupants. Tom's magic tingled along Harry's skin, tasting his magic and merging now and again. It was intoxicating and as Tom cast the privacy wards and shield charms - should an unfortunate pupil interrupt them - Harry felt wave after wave of his magic sweeping over him, taking his mind away on a wave of pleasure causing him to shudder with the sheer power it possessed.

"Harry?" came a voice, permeating his bubble of sensation.

"What?" he answered his voice dazed and a far away look in his eyes.

"I take it you like the modifications I made here" guessed Tom, an amused glint in his eyes.

"What modifications?" asked Harry.

"I've charmed the chamber to amplify the magic the occupants possess. In a battle situation excess magic is released with each spell cast. This can, as I am sure your well aware," he added with a smirk, "distract those involved and our students need to overcome that to fight to their full potential."

"I wasn't aware that was even possible."

"Well when you were fighting Voldemort you would have been too focused on killing him an so you wouldn't have been susceptible to it" explained Tom.

"I'm suprised you remembered his name" replied Harry.

"How could I forget what I nearly became!" answered Tom incredulously, "Anyway stop distracting me, are you too scared to duel me?"

"Of course not, your the one that can't seem to prevent himself from explaining every little thing" retorted Harry. His answer was only a blue spell shooting over his head, skimming his hair.

Shooting back a jet of purple light, Harry ducked as a beam of orange light grazed his shoulder. Side stepping they circled each other. The flickering light cast long shadows over Tom's face creating a haunting look. His eyes were lit up by the prospect of a fair fight and his strikes just as Harry remembered - quick, precise and lethal to those not expecting them. His age though had added an extra grace in his movements, he seemed to weave expertly though the spells as if he were made of water and not flesh and blood. After dodging a white stream of light Harry knelt and planted his wand into the ground.

"_Terra scindo_" he hissed.

Immediately the ground cracked, jagged gashes opening up and closing in on Tom. Side stepping them he noticed Tom looking wide eyed at him.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Tom.

"Your not the only one who can read up spells!" said Harry before throwing a red orb of light at Tom. Tom ducked and threw back a jet of yellow light. Harry side stepped it and watched as it left a black singe in the wall behind him. The duel however was slowing down and eventually Tom raised his hand to signal that they should stop.

Panting slightly they sat down on the edge of the platform.

"Where did you learn that spell?" asked Tom, his quiet voice breaking through the silence.

"I read it up when we were researching the soul bond" replied Harry, that seem so long ago to him, another lifetime and - in a way - it was.

"Did you have to leave so soon?" asked Tom, his tone even but with an undercurrent of sadness that tore at Harry's heart. He knew Tom would ask this eventually.

"I never knew that Dumbledore would decide so quickly, I had no idea that his opinion of you had changed so much" answered Harry truthfully.

"I asked him about that you know."

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me that love can change even the strongest man. That now he saw I was human again he could hire me and trust me as I would never do anything that would harm you which becoming Voldemort would have done" whispered Tom.

"How did you react?" asked Harry seriously.

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time" confessed Tom.

"I would really like to know" pressed Harry.

"Okay but I'd understand if you hated me for it" replied Tom, pain prominent in his words, "I was incredibly upset that you had left quicker than you were meant to. I stood in his office and yelled so many things that afterwards I wish I could have taken back. Harry, if you had seen me in those moments you would have seen the bitter man that was capable of becoming a Dark Lord. Dumbledore however just sat behind his desk, his eyes twinkling in that infuriating way and said that I had just proved how much I had changed. He said the old Tom Riddle would have concealed his emotions and plotted revenge on you but instead I acted irrational and insecure as one often does when one is in love. Dumbledore also knew you were a time traveler but I'm afraid my ranting also made him privy to the knowledge of Voldemort however I fear that is the least of my crimes that night."

Silence hovered in the air between them, forming a barrier between them and putting all conversation on hold. Harry mulled over what Tom had just told him. Guilt stirred in his stomach when he thought of the pain that he had put Tom through because of his rash actions. The man before him however had just disclosed his breakdown to him, showing to him how much he trusted and loved him. Harry felt a warm feeling expand in his chest at this point. Tom loved him. Sure he had been told that before but to have concrete proof of how much filled him with joy. Before now a part of him had doubted the depths of Tom's feelings for him, it had only been a small part however but now it was vanquished with this new revelation. Slightly overwhelmed he realised that Tom had started to speak.

"I understand if you are angry me-"

"How could I be angry," interrupted Harry, "I will always regret leaving you but I had a duty to everyone. You however should not regret your actions, it was understandable that you would have been upset, we never even got to say goodbye properly. If its forgiveness you are looking for then you have it. I only wish my actions were so easily absolved."

"Harry, I only blamed you that one time. If I hated you after that then I wouldn't have stayed here, goodness knows half of the pupils aren't even worth my time. What made you get me the job anyway?" asked Tom suddenly.

"I remembered you telling me you wanted to teach" replied Harry.

"When did I say that?" asked Tom, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to remember.

"It was when I had to do my aptitude tests, when I first arrived" answered Harry.

"Really? I thought back then you wanted to kill me?"

"Primarily that was my goal but a part of me never really wanted to. It was after you drugged me and we actually talked that I decided to opt for that plan instead."

"Did I ever apologise for that?" asked Tom suddenly.

"No but since when do you apologise!" asked Harry incredulously.

"True" laughed Tom.

"Hmm its after five we should get to dinner" said Harry, checking his watch, just at that moment his stomach growled, unmistakable in the quiet chamber.

Laughing Tom took down the privacy and shield charms before they strode out of the room.

Entering the hall the smells of the feast assaulted them making Harry even more hungry. Heading up to the staff table he saw Ginny wave at him and returned the gesture. Smiling he sat down and spooned steak and kidney pie onto his plate before digging in.

"You know there is such a thing as chewing Harry" teased Tom. Harry was glad that they had left all the serious talk in the dueling chamber.

"Yes well I'm hungry" defended Harry.

Tom's reply was cut short however as a barn owl landed in front of him. Putting down his knife and fork he untied the letter from the owl's leg. Scanning the contents he stuffed the parchment into an inside pocket of his robes and proceeded to eat. The only change in him was more erratic movements and a slight widening of the eyes. It wasn't like Tom to show how rattled he was even though the signs were incredibly small. Over dinner Harry tried to catch Tom's eye but the older man was intently eating his meal. Sighing he waited impatiently for the feast to end before dragging Tom out of the hall.

"Harry look I don't have time for this, we have the duelling club tonight!" gasped Tom when they ran into their chambers.

"What was that letter about?" demanded Harry.

"What?" asked Tom, bewildered.

"What was in that letter that rattled you so much?" rephrased Harry.

"It was nothing" said Tom.

"Tell me" demanded Harry, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his lover.

"Fine but don't say I didn't try to stop you" said Tom grumpily, pulling the letter from his pocket and handing it to Harry.

Puzzled Harry looked at Tom. "How many of these have you been receiving?"

"This is the second one, I got the other one during the summer" confessed Tom.

"Have you any idea what it is about?" asked Harry.

"I haven't the faintest but I daresay its just a childish prank don't worry about it" said Tom.

"Hmm if you get anymore then I'll tell Dumbledore" said Harry.

"Fine but we have to get going, we're going to be late" said Tom.

Harry left the letter on the coffee table before he and Tom exited the room. There scrawled in jagged, slanted letters were the words:

_"I know what you did"  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it, feedback is appreciated :)**

**_"terra scindo" _roughly means _"to cut earth"_ in latin.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey thanks for the feedback! I decided to post early when I realised that the last three chapters (this one included) have all been the same day! Oops...  
**

** There is a slight, well to be honest I wouldn't even call it lemon-ish scene my writing is so appalling but still I felt I should warn you. My fics will never go any farther as personally I barely have the writing skill to include them and I don't want people reading this just because of that, you'll just have to imagine the rest ;) It is rated T for a reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please review!**

**_"italics"_ = parseltongue  
**

* * *

Standing on the platform Harry watched as the students looked in admiration as Tom performed feats of magic in front of him. Before everyone had arrived they had summoned a dummy, combining their magic so it would present an adequate challenge for Tom. The dummy looked like an ordinary shop mannequin, clothed in black robes and with a target mark painted on its front. Now Tom ducked and dived from the path of the spells the dummy shot back. It was almost like a dance the way he twirled effortlessly around the jets of light emanating from his opponent. Harry watched on, envious of the man's grace and the way he held himself. It would take years of training to reach that elegance that Tom possessed. Scanning the audience he saw some apprehensive faces in the crowd, as if worried they wouldn't be able to keep up with this class. Glancing back at Tom he saw that he had the dummy in a body bind and threw a stunning curse at the target on its chest. Immediately the dummy's eyes swapped from a glowing blue to red reminding Harry eerily of Voldemort. Shuddering slightly he saw Tom address the class.

"Now you will not be expected to reach this level of skill by the time this course is complete. This demonstration was only to show you what an actual duel was like. The dummy has no safety settings and so if I were hit by one of its curses it would have affected me fully. Now Harry is going to duplicate this dummy" seeing the looks of horror on the pupils faces he continued, "they will have three settings, easy, medium and hard. For those unsure of their skill levels I will advise you to go for easy. Do not set your dummy on hard unless you are absolutely sure you can handle it. I will place safety charms on the dummy before it is duplicated, if you have been hit all you will feel is a mild tickling sensation. However this should not make you complacent and I will not tolerate laziness and impudence. If you display such acts of immaturity you will leave. This club is set up to help you fight the Death Eaters and survive out of the confines of the castle and I do not treat hindrances kindly" with that threat in place Tom waved his wand in a criss-cross pattern over the dummy's chest. Now on the left side of it were three buttons - green for easy, purple for medium and red for hard.

"Depending on your performances I will devise a curriculum, those lacking the skills necessary to keep up will be trained by those who can" announced Tom motioning Harry forward.

Dragging his wand all over the dummy's body Harry chanted, his words soothing to those within a distance to hear. Once he had completed his circuit around the dummy he pulled it away and pointed it at the students. Many stepped back with fright at the brightness his eyes had acquired. Magic flowed freely from him, surrounding all the occupants. Many adopted dazed looks as his magic swirled and mingled with their own. Harry's eyes were not on them however but on Tom. The previously composed man was now gazing directly at Harry, lust clouding over his eyes. Feeling a little overwhelmed by the intensity of the stare Harry lowered his wand finishing the spell. Immediately dummies appeared in front of the students, but Harry never thought much about this, his thoughts were occupied by something a little more important. Looking back at Tom he saw he had turned his back on him and was signaling for the students to begin. This done Tom turned and their eyes locked. The lust was still there, hovering beneath the cool, collected mask he had formed. Harry's stomach coiled in anticipation and he suddenly couldn't wait for the lesson to end.

Shaking his head he descended the platform and walked between the students. Many were fairing quite well with the challenge presented and others, well lets just say they probably wouldn't be back. After correcting the stance of several students and helping them with their aim he saw Tom looking at him expectantly. Climbing the stone steps to the platform he strode over to the heir.

"What is it?" he whispered in Tom's ear, the sound of the pupils making this the only means of communication. Smirking he saw Tom shiver as his breath ghosted on his lover's neck before recovering quickly.

"What are your thoughts on them?" asked Tom calmly.

"I think a few will definitely not return after this, however many show potential and could become valued members of the Order if given the right tuition" reported Harry.

"Hmm we will have to work out a curriculum but I concur. I think we should wrap this up now" said Tom, glancing at his watch.

Waving his wand Harry de-activated all the dummies, puzzling several students as their opponents suddenly became still.

"We will meet at this time next week and I expect you all to brush up on your duelling techniques in that time. As I have already said I refuse to teach those who do not apply themselves and will not hesitate to cancel these sessions. If you do not do your work I will know about it. Dismissed" hissed Tom coldly.

"And you lectured me for being distracted" said Harry teasingly as the last of the pupils filed out.

Smirking Tom waved his wand, weaving layers of privacy spells on the door. Turning back to Harry his eyes once again bore into his. Without being given a warning Tom lunged forward capturing Harry's lips with his own. Moaning into the kiss Tom took his chance and thrust his tongue into Harry's open mouth. Battling for dominance Harry soon gave up and allowed himself to be lost in the sensation. Tranquility streamed through his system preventing coherent thoughts from forming in his befuddled mind.

Aware he was being pushed back his body came into contact with cold stone. Raising his hands he removed Tom's shirt, running his hands over the pale, smooth skin now presented to him. He, in Harry's opinion, was utterly flawless, it was though he had been sculpted by Adonis himself one lazy afternoon as he courted Aphrodite. Tom shuddered at the warm hands massaging his chest before deepening the kiss further.

* * *

_Tom POV_

Tom pulled back for an instance surveying his conquest. Harry's lips were swollen and his face flushed. He was panting slightly, his eyes hazy with the emotions coursing through him.

"_**Mine**_" hissed Tom as he proceeded to devour Harry's neck. Kissing, licking and biting his way to the boy's collarbone he was aware said boy was now writhing against the stone, trying to create more contact between them. Smiling devilishly Tom began slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt, hearing him gasp as his skin came into contact with the cool air. Not wasting a moment Tom latched on to one of the pearly, hardening buds. Biting slightly he elicited another gasp from the recipient. Toying with it for a few moments he slowly snaked his hand downwards, brushing Harry's inner thigh.

"Tom...please..." moaned Harry, arching at the touch and clawing his hands down Tom's back.

Sighing that his playtime was over Tom's hands wandered to Harry's belt...

* * *

_Harry POV_

Sitting on either side of the fireplace Harry swirled the contented of his glass before downing them, hissing pleasantly when the warm liquid scorched his throat. Crossing his legs he looked over at Tom, the subject of his observations currently occupied with gazing into the depth of his untouched glass.

"Sirius invited us to Grimmauld Place this weekend" said Harry, his voice breaking the comfortable silence that had descended on the pair.

"Hmm?" asked Tom, pulling his gaze away from his firewhiskey.

"We're going to Sirius's this weekend" repeated Harry patiently. Tom often lost himself in his thoughts and he was used to having to repeat things.

"Great" replied Tom, his voice laced with bitterness.

"He's making an effort, so should you" scolded Harry lightly.

"He just reminds me that you are still incredibly young" muttered Tom.

"How so?"

"Harry, I taught him and your parents. I think I have the right to sometimes brood over the fact that I am dating their godson and son respectively" sighed Tom.

"But technically you are only twenty five."

"Maybe physically but mentally I'm seventy one" sighed Tom.

"Since when have I cared about that!" asked Harry, anger prominent in his words.

"You wouldn't understand Harry, you have only lived eighteen years."

"Look this is getting us nowhere, just try and make an effort to get along with him. I'll make it up to you" said Harry. Seeing that Tom was still brooding he stood up and perched himself on the armrest of Tom's chair. Running his fingers through his lustrous brown hair he saw his lover close his eyes as he soaked up the sensation.

"How the deuce do I put up with you" groaned Tom.

"I could say the same for you" retorted Harry smiling but continuing his ministrations nonetheless.

Sitting there they let the hours pass, content in each others company all the while unaware that change was on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should apologise for the awfully written lemon-ish scene. I never thought the writing would go there when I started this chapter, the characters just kinda went of on their own. Mercy please!**

**There will probably be more scenes like that throughout this so any advice is welcomed!  
**

**I know I keep asking but it would be nice to know what people think of this so please hit the review button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! Sorry about the wait, I had writers block for this chapter and it took me a while to get over. Well that and the fact I've been revising all week and I'm pretty sure my brain has melted.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm afraid that I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

**_"italics"_ = parseltongue**

* * *

Harry and Tom walked briskly over the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. The sky was darkening and Harry could see the pinpricks of light that signaled their celestial audience's awakening. The wind blew through the trees, making branches sway in time to the music that nature was creating. Looking towards the West he saw the fading light of the setting sun, descending over the horizon and framing it with a ray of fire before it was slowly extinguished. The previously pink bubblegum clouds faded to black and the stars were now exposed in all their glory. The moon was flirting with the clouds, robbing the colour from everything. Shivering slightly he wrapped his cloak around him tighter and walked on through the murky twilight. Looking to the side of him he saw Tom, his face blank as he stared intently at their destination. Smiling slightly Harry felt it as they passed through the wards. The closest feeling he could describe it to was feeling a large weight being taken off his shoulders. Feeling a sharp tap on his head he felt the familiar sensation of an egg being broken on his head and knew Tom had just disillusioned him. Turning they apparated with a crack that echoed adding yet another note to the night time symphony.

Stumbling Harry regained his balance by gripping on to the black iron railing. Glancing up at Tom he saw the older man look at him with amusement etched on his face. Scowling Harry uprighted himself and straigtened his robes. He hated apparating, feeling as though he were being squeezed thrugh a tube too small for his body. No, flying was much more preferable, hell he'd even take floo powder but no, apparently they couldn't do that with luggage. He swore Tom had just made that up to try and get him more used to his favourite form of transport. Ignoring the urge to retch he walked over to Tom who was standing by the gate.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place looked a lot cleaner on the outside than it did in the alternate time line. Walking up the rough stone path Tom rapped his knuckles on the mahogany wood. Waiting for a few moments the door creaked open and Sirius's head popped out.

"What is your patronus?" he asked Harry.

"A stag."

"Correct. What did me, James, Remus and Peter do to you in 1977?" he asked Tom.

Tom sighed deeply and cast an annoyed glare at Sirius who was smirking.

"Do I have to answer?" asked Tom finally.

"Your the one that came up with the system, it would be a bit hypocritical if you never" replied Sirius, if it was possible his smirk grew.

"You.. made me deliver my lessons in song for a day" sighed Tom.

Harry tried hard not to laugh as they were ushered in. The shrieking of Walburga Black greeted his ears as he stepped into the hall. Standing with his hands over his ears he watched as Tom approached the portrait.

"I had enough of your shrieking at Hogwarts dear Walburga" said Tom coldly.

"Filthy half blood, defiling the house of my father with your muggle stench-" started Walburga

"I think not my dear, now kindly stop saying profanities. I wonder what your father would say if he knew you spoke to guests in such a manner" replied Tom calmly before hissing _**"silence"**_. Immediately a small gag appeared on the portrait, Walburga's eyes bugged out of her head as she realised that she could no longer utter a sound. Instead she settled for glaring bloody murder at Tom, if looks could have killed he would have been dead five times over. Chuckling slightly Tom stepped back next to Harry.

"Right well just leave your bags here and let's go an get some dinner, Kreature has just finished making it" said Sirius before leading them down the hall.

Before Harry had only seen the lounge and kitchen. When he had seen Sirius during the summer they had always went out and so this was his first time dining here. It was true that the house practically gleamed, whoever had cleaned it had done a good job. Turning into a room on the left hand side Harry was greeted with a cheery scene.

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth, adding an orange glow to the room. Up on the ceiling was a crystal chandelier, sparkling from the light the candles mounted on it emitted. There were paintings from scenes from classical mythology and Harry was ashamed to admit he could only recognise Theseus and the Minotaur. The carpet was thick and padded, its colour was a wine red which added to the coziness of the room. In the middle of the room was an elaborately carved table, its spindly legs ending in whirls with patterns decorating the smooth, shining table top. The chairs that were tucked into it had white cushions on the seats of them as well as the back, the legs, just like the table, looked delicate but Harry supposed that they were anything but so. Sitting at the top left of the table was Remus, smiling at them warmly and looking perfectly at ease. Before in the alternate time line he had been ragged and worn out but here he looked more youthful and vibrant, there was a spark in his eyes that had not been present in the Remus, Harry used to know.

Sirius sat down the head of the table with Tom sitting opposite Remus. Harry walked over and snagged the chair next to Tom, sinking into the seat.

"Kreacher" called Sirius.

A sharp crack resounded in the room as the house-elf appeared. It seemed some things hadn't changed in the house of Black and Kreature wasn't an exception. He bowed low to Sirius, all the while uttering profanities under his breath. Harry resisted the urge to chuckle, house-elves really were quite creative.

"Bring out the meal" ordered Sirius, casting an apologetic glance at Harry and Tom for the house-elf's actions.

"As master wishes" croaked Kreacher before disapperating.

A few moments later food appeared on the table. It appeared that they were having pork chops and there were various dishes of vegetables on the table. The clinking of cutlery prevented any conversation for a few minutes as they loaded up their plates. Once he was done Sirius stood up and walked over to the ancient looking cabinet in the corner.

"What would you like to drink Tom, Harry?" asked Sirius, pulling four glasses out of the cabinet.

"I'll have some red wine please Sirius" replied Tom.

"I'll have the same thanks" copied Harry.

Hearing the soothing sound as their drinks were poured out Harry sat back, fully relaxing for the first time. Seeing Sirius place his glass in front of him Harry took a small sip feeling the flavours dance along his tongue as it made its way down his throat.

"So what was this prank you pulled on Tom?" asked Harry, cutting up his pork.

"Well Remus here came up with the spell, what was it again?" asked Sirius grinning.

"I believe it was _semper cantu_" answered Remus.

"Yes well this meant that everything Tom spoke would rhyme and turn into song" laughed Sirius.

"It was like being stuck in a musical" added Remus.

"Well I do believe I got you back in the end" remarked Tom before popping a brussel sprout in his mouth.

"What did you do?" asked Harry, highly amused by the images in his head.

Swallowing Tom replied, "I transfigured their robes into muggle woman's clothes. If I remember right Sirius you made quite a good woman."

"I did not!" exclaimed Sirius outraged.

"I'm sorry Padfoot but you did" said Remus grinning.

"Thanks guys" groaned Sirius dejectedly.

"Did you get pictures?" asked Harry eagerly.

"I'm afraid not" replied Tom.

"What a pity" sighed Harry.

"Yes pity" said Sirius sarcastically.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kreature popped back and said dessert was ready. Sitting back Harry watched as his plate vanished with a click of the house-elf's bony fingers only to be replaced with profiteroles, covered in chocolate and a dusting of icing sugar.

Grabbing a spoon Harry scooped one up before jamming it in his mouth. Chewing at the pastry his mouth exploded in cream, coating his tongue and running down his throat. That combined with the chocolate tasted heavenly. Sighing he wiped his mouth with a napkin before scooping up another. Biting off a small bit he chewed it thoughtfully whilst Sirius, Remus and Tom talked about the Order. Apparently Remus had been trying to recruit the lycans to their cause. He had managed to get a few to their side but he really needed to convince the ruler of the Lycan population and this was proving tricky. Tom offered to go and speak to the man himself and Remus agreed enthusiastically and promised to try and set up a meeting. When he saw the power that the Light had maybe he would be more compliant. Tuning out Harry ate his desert before they decided to move through to the lounge.

Reclining on the couch he smiled as Tom sat next to him and clasped his hand. Seeing Remus and Sirius sitting in the armchairs opposite, it almost seemed as if they were ganging up on them. His theory was soon proved correct.

"So are you sure about this?" asked Sirius gesturing to their clasped hands.

"Sure about what exactly?" asked Tom coldly.

"Do you love Harry?" clarified Remus.

"Of course I do, he is a remarkable young man and I can only hope I can show him half the love he shows me" replied Tom, his eyes dawning in understanding.

"Harry do you love Tom?" asked Remus.

"Yes, he has helped me so much and I wouldn't be the same without him" said Harry truthfully.

"I swear Tom if you do anything to hurt Harry I will kill you regardless of your position" threatened Sirius.

"That is to be expected but I swear on my magic I will do nothing to intentionally hurt him" said Tom.

"Well Padfoot he has my blessing" said Remus, sitting back in his chair.

"You have mine as well, do not make me retract it."

"I thank you and hope that you never do" said Tom.

"Thanks guys" said Harry, his chest filling with warmth. He knew he had asked Sirius to accept him but he never thought in his wildest dreams that he would get his blessing.

"No problem Harry. Anyway bed time now, we have a busy day tomorrow" said Sirius grinning evilly.

Climbing up the staircase to their room Harry sighed contentedly. Everything was finally falling into place. He had the family he had always wanted, a good job and Tom loved him. Yes everything was just perfect. However he never noticed that change was slowly creeping closer.

* * *

**A/N: _'semper cantu'_ roughly means _'always singing'_ in Latin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! This is just meant to be a fun chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Shameless advertising alert: I'm writing a new story called Equinox. Harry discovers that he is a vampyre and that all his life has been an elaborate plan to end the war between the Light and Dark realms. It is under Harry/Voldemort (looks like Tom Riddle but is still a Dark Lord so I thought it would be more appropriate to place it under that) but I don't think it they will have a romantic relationship as I've already written two (this story and Second Chances) with that pairing and I don't want to repeat myself. Anyway if you are interested in it please check it out, I'm having great fun writing it and I personally feel it is my best written fic yet.**

**12 Grimmauld Place now has a garden as if they can hide a house I'm sure they could have hidden a garden as well.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Yawning, Harry stretched and opened his eyes. Reaching for his glasses on the bedside cabinet he put them on and looked around. The room was bright, filled with the light streaming in through a crack in the green curtains. Tom had commented that the room was tastefully decorated with the Slytherin motif. The carpet was a deep green and could, in the right light, be mistaken for black. The bedspread was made of emerald silk, reminding Harry of the wealth that this house possessed and the canopy above was made of chiffon, giving the impression of being in a forest. The walls were cream however, making the room seem bigger than it actually was. Yawning again his eyes rested on the form of his lover sleeping next to him. Tom was splayed on his front, his left arm tucked under the pillow and the right pinned at his side. His mouth was open and Harry could see his chest rise and fall with each breath. Tom looked almost vulnerable like this, features softer somehow as if he had discarded the mask he wore in the presence of those that were not Harry. Smiling at this Harry watched as Tom, somehow aware of the gaze that lay on him, awoke, his eyes snapped open and the deep blue eyes pierced him, despite being full of sleep.

"What time is it?" he murmered, his voice muffled due to the pillow.

"Its just after ten" replied Harry softly.

Pulling himself into a sitting position Tom leaned against the headboard. Yawning slightly he turned his gaze back on Harry.

"What has Sirius got in store for us today?"

"Knowing him probably Quidditch" said Harry, pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed noticing with a blush that Tom never averted his eyes.

"Great, have I ever told you how much I abhor that sport?" groaned Tom, pressing the back of his head into the headboard exposing his pale neck.

"You'll like it once you get on the broom" reasoned Harry, buttoning up his shirt.

"If I die I will haunt you" said Tom seriously before getting out of bed and dressing.

"Always the optimist you are" sighed Harry, running a brush through his hair.

Tom was silent at this and finally they were ready. Closing the door softly behind him Harry followed Tom down the stairs. Heading to the dining room Harry saw Remus sitting where he had last night, reading the Daily Prophet and a frown adorning his features.

"What's wrong Moony? Asked Harry, sitting down.

"There was a massacre in a village in Albania and the Albanian Ministry of Magic believe the culprits were Death Eaters" said Remus gravely.

"Albania are you sure?" asked Tom, his face had gone pale in the light being emitted from the window.

"Yes, why?"

"I went their on my travels when I took a brief break from teaching, I had a few friends over there and I am just concerned for their safety" said Tom smoothly. Underneath Tom's mask however Harry could see he was lying. It is never a good idea to lie to someone who has a soul bond with the liar and right now Harry could feel it thrum violently. If Tom wanted to tell him then he would and so Harry dismissed the thought from his mind.

"Hey guys" came Sirius's voice as the animagus entered the room and sat sleepily in the chair at the head of the table.

"Hey what are we doing today?" asked Harry, as Sirius summoned Kreacher and instructed him to bring through a rack of toast and a selection of spreads.

"I thought we could play a little Quidditch" said Sirius, stifling a yawn.

"At this rate your going to fall asleep on your broom" remarked Tom taking a piece of toast from the rack that had appeared and buttering it.

"Are you scared I'll beat you?" asked Sirius, a glint in his eye. It was never a good idea to give Tom a challenge, after that he would try his best to beat you and Harry never wanted to become single in a few hours because his lover had ploughed himself into the pitch.

"Now now its just a friendly game" said Remus, preventing Tom for replying.

"Do you have enough brooms?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I flooed Dumbledore and he got a house-elf, Fala I think, to deliver a couple of brooms last night" said Sirius through a mouthful of toast.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Remus was still leafing through the paper, Tom was deep in thought and Sirius was currently trying to see how much toast he could fit in his mouth. Smiling at this odd scene Harry picked up a knife and spread blackcurrant jam on his toast. Biting it he savoured the sweetness of the jam combined with the warmth of the bread. Swallowing he took poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher that Kreacher had thoughtfully added to the order. He wondered what Tom was hiding from him, he wouldn't pester him about it but he was still curious. His thoughts were re-directed however when Sirius said-

"Right time to go."

Standing up they followed Sirius as he led them back through the corridor and into the kitchen. Walking through the back door Harry was confronted with a wide expanse of green. Trees surrounded the large, grassy field, sheltering it from prying eyes. Inhaling Harry smelled the scent of the apples that had recently fallen from some of the trees. Everywhere was vibrant and sparkling with life, the grass looked luscious and Harry thought it was appropriate that a predominately Slytherin family should have such a viridian garden.

Leaning against a nearby tree were the brooms and Harry could see his Firebolt gleaming in the morning sun. His other set of memories told him that Sirius had gifted it to him for his thirteenth birthday. Tom was stuck with a Nimbus 2000, one of the new school brooms. Harry suppressed a chuckle when he saw Tom eye it like it was a dangerous animal. Mounting his broom Harry kicked off and soared into the air as Remus released the snitch and quaffle.

Once they were all airborne they flew so that they were facing each other, Sirius had the quaffle under his arm and the snitch was zooming about somewhere.

"Right basically Tom you have to throw this ball into that hoop over there and Harry needs to catch the snitch, each goal is worth ten points and the team with the most when the snitch is caught wins" yelled Sirius.

Nodding, Remus counted to three before Sirius threw the quaffle in the air. Shooting up into the sky Harry watched as Tom flew after the quaffle. If Harry remembered right Tom had flown quite a bit at Hogwarts to get to and from the Forbidden Forest but he had never played Quidditch or at least a variation of it. He flew with grace, turning smoothly and captured the quaffle from Sirius before zooming to the other side of the pitch, dodging Sirius's counter attacks. Scoring a goal Tom handed the quaffle to Sirius and they began the dance again.

Harry meanwhile tore his eyes away from the scene and focused on finding the snitch. Remus had the upper hand in the fact his werewolf senses made his eyes sharper but Harry had years of practice. Flying in circles he peered at the expanse of green and saw the snitch fluttering near the ground. Diving suddenly he saw it speeding up to him, getting larger with every second. Feeling the wind rustle through his hair he felt euphoric at the freedom he had in the sky and soon he had captured the golden ball. Looking over at Tom his saw he was deathly pale and his eyes were filled with repressed fury. Blinking he looked back and saw Tom was now composed and collected, Sirius however was grinning like a maniac and Remus was just smiling at Sirius's reaction.

They played two more games ending up with Harry and Tom winning the third making them the overall champions. Touching the ground Harry saw Tom sigh as he made contact with the familiar surface. Taking the brooms back inside they headed upstairs to get their luggage, the games having gone on for longer than intended. Tom levitated the bags downstairs whilst Harry hugged Sirius and Remus, promising to come back soon. Harry chuckled as once Tom had finished his task Sirius hugged him. Withdrawing Sirius smirked at the shocked expression Tom hadn't even tried to hide.

"You're a member of the family now and we will treat you like one" said Sirius.

"That and he really wanted a hug, I swear my ribs haven't recovered from the last one" interjected Remus wincing.

"Thank you, I never expected you to accept this so easily" said Tom softly.

"We're hardly going to stand in the way of Harry's happiness and well you seem to make him happy" said Sirius, "Now don't hesitate to come back and we'll see you at the next Order meeting."

"See you then, thank you for your hospitality" replied Tom before disillusioning Harry and himself. Stepping outside the door they apparated away with a soft 'pop'.

* * *

Later that night Tom paced in front of the dying fire, Harry had gone to bed earlier but he had work his way through some thoughts and said he would join him shortly. Staring into the embers with troubled eyes Tom sighed. They couldn't have found it could they? The probability was quite slim, how would they even know about it in the first place? Still there was a possibility and he had to be careful, Harry was already suspicious and as much as he hated lying he could not find out. Deciding to speak to Albus on the matter Tom went to bed with a heavy heart and an even more heavy mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I know this chapter is short but it is pretty much a bridge chapter and is the transition from the first part into the second part. I'm not sure how long this fic will be but I can't really see it being more than 10-15 chapters at the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoy, I'm not very keen on this chapter and I'm not feeling too well right now so once I'm better I might look over it again.**

**I know in my last chapter I said in that Equinox (my new fic) wouldn't be Harry/Voldemort well... I totally caved it is now Harry/Voldemort (big shock there *rolls eyes*), well as I said Voldemort looks like Tom but acts like Voldemort more, so I just thought I'd correct that.**

**I've skipped this a few weeks ahead, I hope you don't mind I just want to speed it up a little so I can get on with the main plot.**

**This will be the last time I update this week so have a good Christmas (or whatever else you celebrate) everyone!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Once again Harry was sitting in the lounge of Grimmauld Place. After the Daily Prophet article they had sent a few Order members to follow the Death Eater's more closely and Tom had felt it was imperative to inform the whole Order of the new developments. However unlike last time Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat listening to Tom's report instead of lounging back in a stupor.

"Now it has been discovered that the Death Eater's are in Albania, Tonk's tracking charm led us to a small inn in the middle of a desolate town. The townspeople had been massacred, the only survivors were those who hadn't tried to resist. These signs indicate that they are either becoming frustrated with their task or it could possibly mean that they had completed their work and were celebrating. Personally I favour the latter as it is not in their nature to attract needless attention to themselves."

The room was silent as Tom continued, his cool and concise words piercing their hearts and infecting their minds with anxiety. Harry too felt a pang of despair, these Death Eater's seemed more logical than those of the alternate universe and they had barely beaten their incompetent counterparts. Shivering slightly Harry cast his eyes over to the fire, its tendrils of flame doing nothing to keep the chill that was permeating through the room at bay. Glancing at Hermione he saw that she looked worn out, her eyes dimmed slightly as she heard of the news. Her hands were wrapped around each other as if trying to give herself strength but there was a defeated attitude in the room and looking back at Tom he saw the man felt it as well.

"Now Lucius has acquired a small army but he is recruiting avidly now. At the last count he had a dozen giants as well as a few chimeras. He has tried to recruit the vampires but they remain impartial in the affairs of humans but the same cannot be said for the werewolves. Remus has set up a meeting between me an Lycaon the ruler and founder of the Lycan race. We shall meet tomorrow at midday to discuss my proposal of him joining us," at this the atmosphere became a little lighter, "We cannot shrink back in the face of a large enemy, if we cut off the head then we destroy the body. Without the Death Eater's the creatures will become confused as they have no master left to take orders from. We can and will win this struggle but only if you are brave enough to fight for what is good and right" finished Tom, his voice filling everyone with hope and for a mad moment Harry thought that everything was alright again. He could see now why Tom was the joint leader of the Order, the way he commanded attention couldn't be matched by anyone and he could capture the hearts and minds of the masses with a few well chosen words. Already Harry could see the rooms occupants relaxing and looking more hopefull. Harry was just glad that he had remained light, that power in the hands of the enemy was truly a chilling thought.

The meeting was adjourned and Harry crossed the room to Hermione. In her eyes shone a determination that Tom's words had envoked. Her stance was defiant and Harry could almost feel the crackle of her magic as it danced over her skin. Yes, in the enemies hands Tom's gift truly could have destroyed them all.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? I have a free period before lunch and I wondered if you'd like to join me" asked Harry.

"I'd love to but Minerva wants me to get as much experience as possible and I barely have a minute to myself anymore. I'd be glad to go with you after school though, maybe we could bring Ron and Tom and double date?"

"Sure sounds good" said Harry, his voice ringing with false cheer. He had wanted to discuss the letter's Tom had received and see if she could shed any light on it. He knew that Tom had told him not to worry but since when had he ever listened to him? Tom hadn't shown him the one he had received during summer either and if there was anymore then he was none the wiser. Tom's behaviour over the past few weeks had been erratic. He would often brood, masking it well to anyone else but Harry and his would disappear for a few hours every week and not come back till late. Harry was sure he wasn't having an affair - as those clues would generally indicate - but he knew that the older man was hiding something from him and he'd be damned if he'd let it go by lightly.

Feeling someone touch his arm he looked up and saw Tom gazing at him, affection swirling in his deep blue eyes. At this Hermione hastily made her way over to Minerva who was conversing with Hestia, not wanting to intrude - she hadn't quite gotten over her fear of the cold DADA Professor either but only Harry and Ron were privy to this knowledge.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Tom, his face appearing gentler in the half light than it had during his speech.

"Yes" replied Harry, his thoughts dwelling on other matters to properly focus on what was going on. Tom saw this however and led him to the fireplace, not once asking what was occupying his thoughts at that moment in time. Stepping through the green flames, they bid Grimmauld Place goodbye only to emerge in their chambers. Heading for the bedroom Harry began to undress before pulling his pyjamas on, Tom had headed off to the lounge for a few moments but re-emerged when Harry was climbing into bed. Watching Tom undress he couldn't help but admire his almost chiselled body. His muscles were defined but not bulging and made him look like some sort of Roman hero, classically beautiful when matched with his pale skin and dark hair. He knew that if he said any of this he would just end up getting teased but that never stopped his mind from thinking it.

"Do you honestly think we have a hope?" asked Harry as Tom lay back in their bed.

"Yes, we have dedicated troops and Albus has been busy recruiting too and has amassed quite an array of creatures, he was at a meeting with the dryads tonight. It will be hard but I am sure that with a few sacrifices we will win" answered Tom before switching the light out.

Snuggling up to Tom's warm body, he rested his head in the crook of his lovers neck his anxiety soothed by the sound of Tom's pulse before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Tom had left earlier than Harry had thought and so he found himself heading down to the Three Broomsticks alone. The original plan was for Tom to accompany him to the apparition point but since he had gone earlier then that plan was obviously defeated.

The sun was casting its watery light on the mortals below as it beamed down through the clouds. The trees of the Forbidden Forrest were eerily still and the hairs on Harry's neck were sticking up as he entered Hogsmeade. The street was unusually quiet with most the patrons in classes or working and all he saw was a lone magpie hopping about on the cobbles, trying to scrounge a morsel of food. Maybe it was just his unsettled mind but a sense of foreboding loomed over his thoughts as he entered the pub. Passing a booth he saw Draco talking with Snape, the matter appeared to be urgent if the shocked look on Draco's features were anything to go by. Giving them a wide berth Harry sat on a stool at the bar, the only other occupant being an elderly wizard slumped next to his drink that was giving off sparks.

"What can I get you Harry?" asked Hannah Abbott, who was in the process of cleaning glasses on the other side of the bar.

"Just a butterbeer, I'm teaching after lunch" said Harry placing two sickles on the bar top.

Picking them up Hannah went and pressed down the tap to the far left of the bar, a jet of golden butterbeer shooting out into the glass that she held expertly underneath it.

Taking a deep drink Harry sighed as the warm concoction ran down his throat. Wiping the foam off his upper lip he looked around at Snape and Malfoy. It appeared that they were still having some sort of intense discussion and Harry wished he had a pair of extendable ears on him. Downing the rest of his drink he checked his watch. It was almost lunch time and with great regret he stood up and made his way out of the bar. Wrapping his cloak tightly around him he trudged to the castle gates. Passing through them he felt the wards accept him and it was as though as huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

A figure moving in the tree line caught his attention and with a start he turned around. Peering closely he saw it was Tom. That was odd, he hadn't expected him to be back so soon. Walking over to him he smiled and saw Tom turn around.

"I never thought you would be back till night" said Harry, half happy and half relieved to see his lover, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and had been worried for Tom's safety.

"Yes well the meeting took slightly less time than I had thought" replied Tom. There was something off about his voice, it seemed colder and darker. Harry's senses screamed at him to step back but his feet had other ideas carrying him towards Tom until he was right in front of him. Up close he also noticed something was wrong with his features. They were harsher and more stoic, normally Tom took his mask off around him. Then again maybe the meeting hadn't went so well after all.

Gesturing to walk back up to the castle Harry turned, not hearing the whispered words or seeing the jet of red shooting towards him. Making contact with his back he crumpled onto the undergrowth as his world faded to black.

Smirking Tom picked him up before apparating away with a soft crack.

* * *

**A/N: My mother always brought me up to believe that a single magpie was a bad omen and two was a good one :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! This chapter is short but there was only so much I could put Harry through and I never wanted to overdo it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! I promise you the next chapter will be longer :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Opening his eyes Harry stared blearily at his surroundings. The room was cold and he shivered as wind whistled through the stone walls, momentarily forgetting his confusion. Glancing at his wrists he saw that there were manacles on them, chaining him to a metal loop in the wall. Pulling at them he heard the heavy metal clink together before falling back onto the dirty stone floor. Rubbing his sore wrists, he stretched his neck, ironing out the kinks that had developed in his slumber.

How had he got here?

He remembered going to The Three Broomsticks and heading back to Hogwarts. He obviously hadn't got to Hogwarts so something must have happened in his journey back. His mind was scrambled like a jigsaw and he could almost feel the pieces slotting back together and giving him the whole picture.

Tom?

Had it really been Tom he had seen lurking at the Forest's edge? His mannerism was colder and well he just seemed off. His very posture had screamed dangerous, it shrouded him like a cloak, reaching out and infecting the atmosphere. Casting his mind back he noted that his voice to had been different, frosty and it was almost as if it oozed darkness. Shaking his head Harry thought that he had put the jigsaw back together wrong. Tom was good. He had started the Order of the Phoenix which only proved how light he had became. He had even said it himself, that he couldn't hurt Harry by going Dark as he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

_"But Harry in your time line I became him, it is only because of you that I'm different now. When you leave I'm concerned that I'll revert back. Dark magic has a pull that barely any can match and without you to anchor me I do not think I will be strong enough to resist."_

The words floated back to Harry, travelled across the chasm in his mind that separated his old life from his new one. He remembered how anxious Tom had been before he had left, how worried he had been that he would turn dark without anyone to keep him on the path of the light. Had this happened? Had he honestly turned dark and was using the Order as a façade?

_'No' _echoed a voice in the back of his mind,_ 'Tom wouldn't do that, he just wouldn't!'_

_'However,'_ came another voice, _ 'He has no alibi. How do you know he went to the Lycans, he was gone before you awoke?'_

No matter what way he looked at it, it seemed that Tom had indeed turned dark. It would explain his uneasiness around him and why he kept sneaking off at night. Part of Harry however never wanted to believe this despite the evidence. He wasn't willing to believe that Tom would defy his trust to the extent that he would become a Dark Lord. Tom knew that this would hurt him and if what he said was true then even Dumbledore believed that he was Light.

_'Dumbledore has been wrong before' _came the stupid, echoing voice.

Harry tried to shoo away this thought but couldn't prevent its tendrils lashing out and infiltrating his mind with their poisonous ideas. What if it had all been a lie? Tom was a skilled liar and it wouldn't be hard to act convincing. However there was the whole problem of the soul bond. Surely if Tom lied to him that would alert him, unless he had found a way around it.

The wooden door opened, its old, rusted hinges creaking with age and reminding Harry disconcertingly of groans of pain.

"I shall be fine, there is no need for you to remain stationed here" came a cold voice, piercing the air like a pin and popping Harry's bubble of thought immediately.

"But, my Lord!" protested a guard.

The reply to this was only a scream of pain and the thump of the guard as he fell, his body crossing the path of the door.

"Get up Stibbins, you are a disgrace to the Death Eaters!"

Harry listened as he heard and partially saw the guard pull himself up before hobbling down the hall. His footsteps faded as he got further away from the cell and he couldn't help but wish he could follow him. If that was what the guard got then he could almost envision what he would receive. Footsteps signalled the arrival of his interrogator and Harry felt his heart plummet as recognised it to be Tom. His eyes were red as they surveyed him, giving no clue as the emotions swirling beneath their depths. His face was expressionless and his mouth in a tight line. Other than that he looked very much like the Tom that Harry knew but he also was privy to the knowledge that something cold lurked in the heart of the man that contrasted magnificently with the Tom that Harry loved.

"Hello Harry" said Tom, his voice again was frosty and chilled Harry more than the air that infiltrated the wall he was leaning against.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, glaring at the man, this was not his Tom of that he was certain.

"Lord Voldemort" replied Tom, his voice clipped and his face still unreadable.

"I thought that you had stopped calling yourself that."

"You thought a lot of things" said Tom calmly as if they were discussing the weather, not the betrayal. At this Harry felt shame and despair course through his system, crushing him under the weight of the truth. The man that he loved had indeed reverted back, his demeanour and word choice told him as much.

"Did you ever love me?" he asked, not embarrassed when his voice broke on the word 'love'.

"No, I have never loved you. Love is a weakness that ought to be eradicated" sneered Tom, for the first time an emotion flashed across his face but it was gone in an instant, the mask was firmly back in place. Harry winced as he felt the soul bond between them vibrate with hate and loathing. Tom was telling the truth.

"Enough talking, I am bored with this petty drivel" said Tom. Harry steeled himself, he knew that tone of voice. Tom had decided on a course of action and he wasn't going to change his mind. Clamping his mouth shut he tried not to scream as the crucio hit him. It felt like hot pokers were jabbing at him all over his body, breaking his skin and boiling the blood that flowed beneath.

"No Harry, I want to hear the scream" taunted Tom. Immediately the spell's strength increased ten-fold and Harry couldn't hold back his pain any longer. The scream clawed up his throat, tearing at his lungs as it consumed him. He was dimly aware of Tom laughing, the sound dripped with acid and made his stomach coil in worry. Numbly he noticed that the curse had been lifted and he stared at Tom. His face was flushed and his eyes wild as they combed his figure. He seemed to take pleasure in Harry lying there broken and defeated, sprawled against the stone and panting heavily. His throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper and when he swallowed it sent a wave of pain down his oesophagus.

"Now, now Harry, I think we can do better than that" said Tom, his voice gentle but sinister at the same time. Shuddering Harry tried to compose himself, he had to survive this, he had been through much worse and made it through.

_'But you haven't been weakened like this before. Tom is right, love does make people weak' _came the echoing voice before being eradicated by another wave of pain.

* * *

Harry gasped as he came back to consciousness. Tom grinned at him, like a cat that had caught a canary and wasn't quite done playing with it. He ached all over, he was sure that there was internal damage and more than one of his bones was broken. He also felt something trickle down his face and couldn't ignore the suspicion that it was blood. Screaming out in agony he felt it as his left thigh bone snapped, it sent waves of pain through his body and he sensed the tide of unconsciousness lapping once more at his brain. Resisting, he swam against the current long enough to see Lucius enter the room. He watched as Lucius touched Tom's arm gently and almost fearfully.

"I think that is enough my Lord," he said, his aristocratic voice permeating Harry's ear drums, "If you do anymore you risk killing him and that would be detrimental to our plans."

"Of course Lucius, I shall take him back personally. He is of no need to us now, I have extracted everything useful" said Tom, equally gently but Harry could see that he was fully in charge. Lucius too was aware of this as he bowed and hurried out of the room. Hearing the door creak shut he saw Tom approach him.

"It looks like my time with you is done, however rest assured we shall meet again" whispered Tom before Harry lost his battle against the tide and the scene dissolved before his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I felt bad at leaving it like that so I wanted to clear things up, more will be explained in the next chapter as well but if you have any questions don't hesitate to review or PM me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Tom passed through the wards of Hogwarts, immediately he felt a weight lift off his shoulders and breathed in deeply the heavenly smell of the Autumn day. The sky was a little brighter than it had been when he left, the sun shone through the clouds, lighting up the sky cheerily as if welcoming him back to the castle. The meeting had gone very well indeed. Lycaon had been a kindly man and as they discussed the war and the benefits to the Lycan race he also found out he was incredibly well educated. He was adamant that the view on their kind would have to change but recognised that it would take time and a lot of hard work. The world was blind to the existence of werewolves, they believed them to be savage and brutal once the light of the full moon touched their skin. They ignored the fact that as the werewolf matured it became more docile, less easy to anger. They were also ignorant to the fact that they were blessed with more than just the transformation. Tom had seen with his own eyes the magic that nature had blessed them with and now he was confident that they at least stood a chance.

Gazing up at the castle he sighed. He felt terrible leaving Harry so early but there was a full moon that night and so they had to prepare for the lunar ritual which left them little time for discussion. As it had turned out Lycaon had chosen that date as the Lycan clans congregated for the ritual and he wanted them to have their say. The response had mostly been positive, all but the Russian clan leader had been less than pleased to see him - later Lycaon had told him it was because his mate was killed by a wizard and now he was wary of all who wielded magic through a wand. Soon however all the leaders had agreed to at least discuss it with their respective clans and so Tom's work was done.

Entering the tree line of the forest Tom was suddenly hit by a trail of magic. His magic crackled in response leading him to a nondescript area. As the residual magic swirled around him it felt almost as if he had regained a lost limb that he never knew was missing. Scanning the ground he saw an area that looked as if someone had fallen there. The plant stalks were bent and broken but gave no indication as to why. Fear coiled in the pit of Tom's stomach as his mind rapidly processed this information before he was hit by a wave off pain. It surrounded him, engulfing his form making him have to grind his teeth to prevent a scream escaping his mouth. Reaching with shaking fingers to his collar, he unbuttoned the top buttons and pressed his fingers to the pendant that lay there.

"Harry" he whispered, watching as the portkey glowed and hurled him through space into Dumbledore's office.

"Tom what's wrong?" asked Dumbledore urgently, getting up from behind his desk and hurrying over to Tom's slumped form. Looking into the man's eyes Tom felt it as the aged wizard tried to enter his mind. Lowering his barriers he granted him entrance, reliving the scene that had just transpired. The picture show stopped soon however and Tom feel forward as Dumbledore stood up and rummaged in one of his desk drawers. Extracting a phial, Tom felt it being pressed against his lips and swallowed the concoction greedily. Suddenly the pain was gone, replaced with worry as he deduced where it had came from.

"Start from the beginning" said Dumbledore, pulling Tom up and placing him in the chair in front of his desk.

"You saw my memories Albus, I think Lucius found it" panted Tom.

"But how would he know?"

"After Harry changed the time line it took a while for his friends to get used to the new sets of memories, once in a while they would notice something was wrong before dismissing it when attention was brought to it. It is possible that this has happened to Lucius too but he never ignored it."

"How would he know where to look?"

"It is fairly common knowledge that I travelled a lot to Albania in the summer holidays and so it wouldn't be difficult to deduce that I hid it there. Where's Harry by the way?"

"As far as I'm aware he went down to The Three Broomsticks not long ago."

"Has he came back?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Fuck" cursed Tom, running his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Dumbledore, peering at the anxious looking man.

"As you know we share a soul bond. Through this it is possible to convey emotions-" started Tom.

"You think that He has him" finished Dumbledore, the colour draining from his face.

"Well I know that if I wanted to get to someone I would take those closest to them."

A sharp crack filled the room startling the two men. A house-elf stood next to Tom, wringing his pillowcase in his hands as if he were afraid of something.

"What's the matter Biddy?" asked Dumbledore gently, taking pity on the creature presented to them.

"Master Harry Potter sir has been found at the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"How is he?" asked Tom sharply.

"He, he..." wailed the house-elf, unable to continue and pulling her ears in horror.

Without another word from the elf Tom latched on to Dumbledore's arm. Dumbledore taking the hint apparated them. Tom had never side-along apparated before and to say the experience was unpleasant was an understatement. However all his thoughts on this were immediately gone when he saw the sight in front of him. Harry lay broken at the base of a tree, his glasses were smashed and blood trickled down his forehead. Looking at his legs Tom saw with horror that his left leg was bent at an odd angle. Running over to his lover Tom could only stare helplessly at the sight, Dumbledore saw this and took charge ordering Biddy to go and get Madam Pomfrey. Tom repaired Harry's glasses and straightened them up, trying in vain to get some of the old Harry back. The boy was unconscious however but Tom could hear him breathing raggedly. If he were awake right now he would no doubt be in agony and Tom was instantly brought back to the moment he had collapsed.

_'That would only have been a small fragment of the pain he had gone through' _thought Tom. Immediately rage filled him, burning like fiendfyre in his chest and eradicating all sadness. He swore on his magic that he would have his revenge. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Tom flinched as he looked up into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. For a moment he was reminded of when Harry had taken a killing curse for him but chained up the memory as soon as it arrived. Harry needed him and he shouldn't dwell on bygone years or acts of vengeance.

"We need to get him inside Tom" said Dumbledore, watching intently the emotions that flickered on Tom's face.

"I'm staying with him" replied Tom adamantly, he felt young all of a sudden and wanted Dumbledore to reassure him, tell him everything was okay. But everything wasn't going to be alright. His Harry had been tortured by that monster, the one that he had thought he had contained. Guilt washed through his system as they made their way to the Infirmary. If he had only been strong enough to fight his demons without resorting to that then this wouldn't have happened. Once again it was his fault, it was like it was the Battle of Hogsmeade again but only this time Harry wasn't dead.

'Not yet anyway' whispered a morose voice at the back of his mind.

Shooing it away he watched as Poppy got to work, bustling around Harry's bed. Her tutting and sighs were the only indication of how much damage had been done to his beloved. Seeing her stop he approached the bed, unwilling to look at Harry's broken form so instead training his eyes on Poppy.

"He has three broken ribs, his left thigh bone is broken, there is some nerve damage probably the result of the cruciatus and he has a deep laceration on his forehead. I can fix the physical damage but as for the mental I cannot say" reported the nurse, tears filling her eyes but not infecting her speech.

"Get to it right away Poppy, I'm sure you won't mind if Tom stays do you?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"If he comes back in half an hour he can stay the night, however there are a few more examinations I need to carry out in that time and so it would be best to give Mr Potter some privacy."

Tom threw a grateful smile at Dumbledore. He longed to stay with Harry but Poppy had made it quite clear that he would only hinder her and the last thing he wanted was to put himself before Harry's recovery. Reluctantly he headed out of the Infirmary with Dumbledore.

"Could you please inform Miss Granger? I shall have to go and tell Sirius and the Weasley's" asked Dumbledore sadly.

"Of course" replied Tom. The man was trying to keep him busy and again he was grateful. Walking along the corridor to the transfiguration classroom his rage once again reared its head before being squashed down. Now was not the time. Knocking on the door he asked for Hermione to come out. She had a smile on her face, unaware of the horror he was about to confess to her. Telling her the news he watched as her smile fell off her face, discarded onto the floor and replace with tears and outrage. Naturally he missed out the part about his soul, just saying that Harry had been tortured by Death Eaters. Tentatively he put his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace, his robes muffling her sobs. Patting her on the back awkwardly he pulled away and she gave him a watery smile, a little amazed at the cold DADA Professor comforting her.

"Madam Pomfrey said I could return in half an hour, I'm sure that she will let you in as well."

"What are you going to do until then?" she asked.

"I'm going to practice duelling, I find that it helps during stressful times" answered Tom calmly, not adding that his rage made him feel capable of hexing anything in sight if he thought he would get away with it and that the prospect of duelling helped ease it a little.

"Do you mind it I join you? Minerva will not mind if I don't go back" Tom hesitated at this but Harry would only hate him more if he never helped his friends too.

"Of course" he replied.

Pasting a sheet of paper to the door that announced that all the remaining classes that day were cancelled, he showed Hermione into the duelling arena. Setting up the privacy and protection spells he heard her gasp as his magic swirled around the room. Ascending to the platform they began their dance. Hermione wasn't as good as Harry duelling but her spells were inventive which threw him off. Ducking he narrowly missed a blue jet of light, watching as it cracked the wall behind him. Throwing back a golden ball it expanded around her, creating a shimmering bubble of light. Seeing that she was having difficulty throwing it off he cancelled the spell and signalled that he had won.

Seeing her sit down on the edge of the platform he joined her. She was panting slightly and her face was flushed but her eyes were full of fire and he could see why Harry valued her so much. She never quit and that was an incredibly rare quality in these times.

"You are an impressive duellist, have I ever told you that?"

"You may have mentioned it but I'm definitely not better than Harry."

"Harry is a special case but that is no reason to lower your impression of your skills" answered Tom carefully.

"Thank you sir" replied Hermione, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Call me Tom, I think we're past the formalities" said Tom running a hand through his hair.

"You were right, duelling really does help."

"It was Harry that taught me that actually" said Tom, remembering the time he had walked in on Harry destroying the Room of Requirement. It was strange to think that that incident had sped up their relationship.

"Harry is often too wise for his age, I can see why you found an interest in him."

"Yes, he has an uncanny ability to want to help everyone. Alas kindness is one of the most undervalued traits man can possess."

"Not everyone undervalues it" said Hermione looking Tom in the eye, "Thank you for helping me calm down."

Tom smiled at her warmly before Biddy popped into the room.

"Madam Pomfrey says that Mr Riddle sir can see Mr Harry Potter now" squeaked the elf.

Standing up Tom bade goodbye to Hermione, promising to call for her later before heading out of the room. It was time to face his demons.

* * *

**A/N: Okay to sum up:**

**The Tom in the last chapter was a horcrux, the reasons are vaguely discussed here but will be more in depth in the next chapter.**

**The Death Eaters were looking for the horcrux in Albania (Albania because Tom frequents there often).**

**Lucius remembered because his biggest failure to Voldemort was the diary horcrux and one would not forget that in a hurry. Remember in the last chapter of Second Chances when Ron never recognised Harry's scar? Things like that happened to everyone whilst they became accustomed to the changes. He follows this up in a gamble that Tom might have created some in the new universe which he could use and he was right. However as a precausion he also gathered an army in the time and only gave two Death Eaters the task of looking for the horcrux so not to waste man power on an idea that might not come for fruition.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! I know I'm updating quickly but I have had so much inspiration over the last few days that I just couldn't help it - plus your reviews also help! Sorry to readers of my other fics, I will get around to updating them and this should be the last update for a wee while. Anyway this is the big explanation chapter and so if you have any questions don't hesitate to get in touch as I'm not sure how well I've managed to explain it all but still I hope you enjoy.**

**Happy New Year! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Harry felt as if he were floating. The darkness coated him, sheltering and soothing his aching soul. There was nothing around him but, instead of being frightened by this he felt at peace, relaxed almost. The smell of moss and rotting wood flooded his senses, he thought he could hear voices whispering urgently about something that he hadn't the faintest idea about. Floating further a bright light pierced the darkness, it unwound like a thread, coming towards him from a location that he could not see. Straining his eyes he tried to locate the source of the thread but this was abandoned when the thread reached him. It hovered in front of him and tapped his chest almost tentatively before entering him. At the intrusion his heart gave a painful leap and he felt a jerk as the thread wound back to its source, guiding him like a puppet on a string. Rushing, he felt the darkness zoom past him and his brain was scrambled as he tried to make sense of the situation. Reaching his destination he was blinded by the white light as it surrounded him, chasing away the darkness. Blinking his eyes focused and the source revealed itself to be a ceiling light. Rolling his head to the left he saw curtains and the sound of a woman speaking silently breached his ear drums.

"I'm not sure if he is awake yet Tom but you can sit with him if you like."

Confused Harry took in the rest of his surroundings. He was lying on a soft mattress with white linen blankets covering his form. There was a chair to one side of the bed and a table on the other that housed a vase of flowers, clearly recruited to bring some cheer to the otherwise bland furniture. His memories rushed back like a train that had lost its way only to stumble across its destination by accident. As the train halted to a stop he felt the tingle of pain ghost along his left thigh and his ribs. Moving slightly he gasped as the pain became more pronounced, the tingle turning more into stabs that now covered his entire torso.

"Tom?" he whimpered, the sound of his voice breaking the peaceful atmosphere. It appeared the room's occupants heard this for the curtains were wrenched aside and Tom appeared. Carefully putting the curtain back in place he sat down in the chair, his eyes looking anywhere but at Harry. He soon however overcame this as the silence stretched on and hesitantly reached his hand out to Harry as if to comfort him. Looking at the hand Harry's memories became crystal clear and he backed away to the furthest corner of the bed.

"Get away from me" he whispered, his voice cold and not even the flowers could boost the uncomfortable atmosphere that now oppressed them.

"Harry it wasn't me" sighed Tom, running his hand through his hair roughly and wincing slightly as a few hairs were plucked out.

"It was, you can't lie to me Tom remember our bond, I can feel it telling me that you are lying" said Harry quietly.

"Harry," Tom drew the name out, almost savouring the sound on his lips before continuing, "If he and I were the same person then why do you think you are lying in a bed in what is clearly an infirmary?"

"Your trying to get my guard down so I'll answer your questions! It won't work I'm not some stupid child!" yelled Harry, anger bubbling in his chest.

"Harry please-" started Tom reaching out to him once more to quell his anxiety.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Harry, wrapping the blankets around him like a protective shield.

"What is happening here?" came Dumbledore's voice as he entered.

"HE'S A TRAITOR, HE'S THE LEADER OF THE DEATH EATERS, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Harry pointing a trembling finger madly at Tom, all the while tears were leaking out of his anguished eyes.

"Harry calm down" said Dumbledore gently, regarding the sobbing teen with eyes filled with sadness.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HE'S EVIL, WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING!"

"Tom, let me talk to him for a while. I'll call you when I'm done" said Dumbledore. Helplessly Tom left and Dumbledore quickly took Tom's place. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he tried to sooth the troubled boy, it appeared to be working as Harry uncurled and let go of the blankets.

"Please don't leave me alone with him Professor" said Harry meekly, his rage had now completely vanished and the eighteen year old was now replaced with a frightened little boy.

"Harry, I'm afraid Tom and I haven't been entirely truthful with you. You see that night when you left Tom was consumed with grief and I could see the darkness that lurked deep in his soul rooting itself to his very being. I convinced him to create one more horcrux. I never made this decision lightly but if I allowed him to be consumed then the consequences would be much more severe and so it was for the greater good. In doing what I requested he split off the dark part of his soul and sealed it in an object before hiding it where he felt it would be most protected. However the Death Eaters have found it due to Lucius remembering the deeds committed by Voldemort in the alternate timeline and taking a gamble. He observed that Tom frequently travelled to Albania every summer and deduced that that was indeed where he would most likely hide it. The Tom that tortured you was not our Tom, it was the horcrux and I'm afraid I have to take full responsibility for it as it was I that suggested the creation of such an item."

"Why did it capture me?" asked Harry. Dumbledore's story did make sense, - it would explain how the horcruxes eyes had been red and how they had had the soul connection - but he couldn't help but feel suspicious and betrayed. Tom had promised to him that he would make no more horcruxes and although Dumbledore said it was for the greater good it still never sat right with him. How would they know if the horcrux had replaced Tom? Even if he was told that he was indeed Tom then that would always be the truth as the horcrux was still him, just an evil version.

"Voldemort hates you Harry. He watched as you made Tom weak, how you made him ignore his ambitions for an emotion that he would consider worthless and irrelevant. He wanted to send a message to Tom and it appears that it has worked. We have had word that Lucius's army is gathering and it is evident that a conflict shall soon arise, it was shall we say his way of showing Tom how powerful he is as he could have killed you at anytime he wanted. By sending you back it is not only a taunt to Tom but also a way to turn you against him and thus leave him with nothing. We also have the problem that Voldemort can get through the castle's wards as he has the same magical signature as Tom and so it was also a way to test that theory."

"Its true Harry" Tom's voice pierced Harry's thoughts and he could feel the soul bond thrumming as if backing up the statement.

"Do you love me?" asked Harry, this was the only way he could make sure it was his Tom.

"Yes" replied Tom, again the bond told him it was the truth. Relief flooded Harry's system and, although he was still wary, he was incredibly glad to see Tom there.

"I'm sorry" whispered Harry.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Tom incredulously as Dumbledore made his way out to give them some privacy, smiling at the pair of them before closing the curtain.

"When I was captured I truly thought that it was you torturing me. I thought that you had betrayed me by turning dark and that you only created the Order to infiltrate the Light" answered Harry, unwilling to look Tom in the eye.

"I can understand, he would have had the same soul bond with you and so you would have known everything he said was indeed the truth" said Tom, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"But still, I lost my trust in you so quickly and it scares me. What if this happens again only I'm not returned, I could die believing you to be my murderer" said Harry, his voice rising as his distress made itself known.

"Shh Harry lie back down" said Tom gently, pushing Harry's shoulder so that he slumped back onto the pillows, wincing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry, uttering the question that he wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"I, I never wanted you to be upset. I know how much you hate horcruxes and I was scared that if I told you how weak I was that I had to resort to that to beat my demons that you would leave me" whispered Tom, "I know it is idiotic now but before I truly thought that that was a likely outcome."

"Tom, do you think I would leave you because you tried to better yourself for me!" asked Harry incredulously.

"I told you it was stupid" murmured Tom.

"Wait Tom, he kept reading my mind when he asked me questions, he'll know all our secrets now!" gasped Harry suddenly, the panic in his chest refusing to simmer down as more and more came back to his befuddled mind.

"Harry, as we speak Dumbledore is reconfiguring the wards around Hogwarts and after that he will also start on Grimmauld Place. Everything will be fine" reassured Tom.

"But, but the army. What will happen there?" asked Harry.

"We too have an army of our own as you are well aware, in fact I just had word that the Lycans are joining our cause and so we stand a good chance."

"He is incredibly powerful Tom, please don't underestimate him!"

"Harry you are forgetting that we are the same person, or we used to be. I am well aware how strong he is but he has hurt what is mine and no one gets away with that" hissed Tom, his blue eyes hardening so that they resembled cold sapphires. Magic crackled along his skin and Harry shuddered at the cold fury emanating from the man.

"Sorry I'm just concerned for you" muttered Harry.

"I know love but you really shouldn't worry, you know I can't lie to you so I can't placate you with false truths, not that I would mind you. Anyway I believe I told Hermione that she could come and see you so I suppose I'd better call her, she is quite the duellist so I don't want to end up on her bad side" said Tom smiling. Tom leaned in to kiss Harry goodbye but Harry turned his head away and so the kiss landed on his cheek.

"I'm not quite ready for that yet" whispered Harry as he glanced at Tom's look of confusion.

"I understand, and I won't try to push you, I know it will be hard but we will get through this" said Tom. The sadness in his voice hurt Harry but he knew that he still had a lot to come to terms with. A few reassurances and facts could not help him get over the fact that he thought it was Tom that had put him through so much pain, and it would take a while to mend the break in the chain of trust that joined the pair.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback. I apologise for the late update and must thank Elfinmyth for motivating me to write it! I had been putting this chapter off as it was incredibly hard to write and I was finishing up another story which took up my allotted FF time. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Harry, are you okay?" came Hermione's voice, floating through the silence and making Harry open his eyes. She looked worn out, tear tracks formed watery lines down her cheeks and Harry could see her inching closer, almost as if she needed to touch him and make sure he was actually there. Feeling her fingers brush his arm he leaned into the familiar touch, seeing he was responding well Hermione placed her hand on his arm, as if lending him strength. He smiled at the innocent gesture, it felt like he hadn't smiled in days and if he was truthful with himself he hadn't.

"I'm fine Hermione, Madam Pomfrey said that she could discharge me later tonight" answered Harry, his smile turning into a grin at the thought of freedom.

"Tom really helped me when, when you were found" said Hermione hesitantly. Harry hadn't requested to see Tom at all in the three days he had been confined to the Hospital Wing. He knew the others were worried but just because he had healed physically never meant he had healed mentally. His dreams were plagued with images of Tom telling him he never loved him, of him mocking him, taunting him for his weakness and torturing him. Then Tom would melt away and Voldemort would rise, his face alive with glee as he shot the killing curse at Harry. He would always wake up just before it hit, the green light haunting him just as it had when he was a child, however now the reasons were even more personal to him.

"He held an Order meeting and explained what had happened-" continued Hermione.

"What did he say?" asked Harry suddenly, jerking away from her hand.

"He said that whilst he was younger he had dabbled in the Dark Arts, slowly it consumed him until Dumbledore hatched upon the idea of severing the dark part of his soul. After doing this he hid it in Albania however the Death Eaters found out about it and now there is another Tom, but unlike our Tom he is filled with anger and hate. Finding out about your relationship with our Tom, the other captured you to get to him. In reality this was a pre-emptive strike and the war has begun" said Hermione, her voice tinged with sadness but determination. Harry however was shocked. He hadn't thought that his capture would have just been the first strike, in doing so the Dark side showed their power but by returning him they also got to Tom as Harry's trust in him would have broken. It was logical: a defeated man wasn't much of an enemy. Slowly the pieces were falling together and he felt a prickle of shame as he realised he was acting exactly as they wanted him to. Tom had only done this for Harry, he had only split his soul to prevent himself becoming something Harry despised. A strong part of Harry wanted to deny this, Tom had betrayed him clear and simple.

But was it as clear cut as that?

Sure Tom had promised not to make anymore horcruxes but that was when his motive had been immortality. Since the soul bond and protection amulet combined with the one horcrux he did make rendered him basically immortal, there really was no point in splitting his soul once more as it would not have benefited him in any way apart… unless he wanted to rid himself of the darkness. Hermione seemed to sense that his mind was elsewhere for she remained silent, combing her fingers through his hair in an attempt to sooth his frayed nerves. Randomly, a fragment of text floated across the barrier in his mind between the two realities:

_"These bonds are unbreakable, once formed they last as long as the emotion that formed them exists. Since the two souls are connected the bearers live as long as each other. This however is not watertight. If the bearers were to consciously decide to die or one died prematurely then they would both perish. In this way the bond is as disadvantageous as it is profitable and is only really resilient against the effects of time."_

Would this protection extend to Voldemort? Would he choose death itself to get revenge on Harry for turning Tom against him? Harry shuddered slightly, could he really hate him that much to kill himself if it ended both Harry and Tom's lives?

Harry had seen it smouldering in the ruby red orbs. The raw hatred in them had wormed its way into him, wrapping around his heart like a vice and constricting it, preventing him from seeing the truth even though it was right in front of him. Tom was Tom, not Voldemort. He had sacrificed a part of himself for the greater good even though it would have hurt him. Harry's mind went back to Tom telling him of the night he left. Would he have been in the right state of mind to fully comprehend the idea of splitting his soul once more?

No.

Wasn't Dumbledore the one that had suggested it? Yes, he remembered Tom telling him that. His memories of his recovery were a little vague but he was certain that he had been told that. If that was the case then surely it was as much Dumbledore's fault as Tom's? Tom had been having a breakdown and would therefore have been susceptible to any idea that would relieve him of his pain. If Harry followed that logic then he couldn't really blame Tom, he had only been trying to protect him. However that never stopped a flash of doubt from entering his mind, he knew that he trusted Tom but he guessed he would always have to live with the 'What if's' that this experience had generated. However now he wouldn't let them control his actions and recognised them as being irrational which was one step in the right direction at least.

"Earth to Harry? Has your thought train reached the station?" Although the words were humorous he could hear the concern lurking behind them.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry" he said, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Its fine, you are feeling better though aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better" said Harry, he was surprised to realise that this wasn't a lie.

"Right well I have to go an help Minerva now, is there anyone you want me to get for you?" Harry could hear the hint behind her words, he'd been hearing it for the past three days but for the first time it never annoyed him.

"Yes could you get Tom for me please?" asked Harry, Hermione's smile brightened at this and Harry wondered what Tom had been acting like for the past few days to provoke this reaction from her. Laying back he sighed, he'd be out of here soon and he honestly couldn't wait. Also as much as he had tried to hide it, he missed Tom and with the realisations he had just made this only became more pronounced. He had been an idiot, but had he pushed Tom too far? Would he be accepted back with open arms? He knew that the answer to the latter was yes, Tom wouldn't let this come between them but it never quelled the irrational anxiety he felt seeping into his gut at the thought of Tom leaving him. Even when he had first came back he still wanted to be with Tom, he had just needed time and now that time had passed. Instead of being melancholy he was now angry. Angry at Voldemort for trying to split him and Tom apart. Angry at Dumbledore for concealing things from him again. However he was mostly angry at himself for falling into the Death Eaters trap so easily. He had known that there had been something wrong with 'Tom' and yet still he had ignored it, if anything he deserved what had happened to him.

"No you never" came a soft voice from the end of his bed. Snapping his eyes open Harry looked up to see Tom taking the seat by his bedside. He looked tired, black half-circles underneath his eyes, only enhanced by his pale face. His hair was slightly dishevelled and his whole posture conveyed exhaustion. At this sight Harry felt guilt coil in the pit of his stomach from the knowledge that he was the cause.

"What?" asked Harry, totally puzzled and drawing his eyes away from his lover's appearance.

"You never deserved to be tortured like that" whispered Tom, his eyes boring into Harry's to reinforce this statement.

"How did you know?"

"I felt the anguish over the bond and judging from your facial expression it wasn't hard to deduce what you were thinking about" said Tom quietly.

"I'm sorry" blurted out Harry.

"About what?" asked Tom, arching an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't have blamed this situation on you. It was a mixture of people that resulted in your horcrux and I should have listened to my instincts when I was captured, I was just so relieved to see you and-"

"Harry stop" said Tom firmly, holding up a hand.

"it was my fault as much as-"

"Harry!"

"What?" Tom's voice had effectively stemmed Harry's babbling but in all fairness considering the matter he'd thought he'd done quite well!

"You need to move on regardless of who is at fault. You can go over it in your head a thousand times and still not prevent anything. What has happened has happened and I don't want you putting yourself on guilt trips for things that you can't change" said Tom, his voice steady and confident only marred by the trembling on his hands.

"Still I'm sorry" insisted Harry.

"And I am sorry too" said Tom, a smile gracing his features and Harry wondered how much the man had been berating himself.

"I don't want you blaming yourself either, you couldn't have known that the Death Eaters would find it" said Harry firmly, reaching out and clasping Tom's hand.

"That puzzles me though, there was no way they could have known of such a thing existing" said Tom, frustration lacing his words.

"That is unless Lucius remembered snippets from his old life and managed to put two and two together" sad Harry, realisation dawning on him as he spoke.

"But why would he have known about the horcruxes?" asked Tom.

"He was the one that gave the diary to Ginny and from what I heard Voldemort was pretty pissed at him using one of his horcruxes for his own agenda. I guess it must have lingered with Lucius and so whilst his memories melded with the new ones that would have been one of the last to go" deduced Harry.

"And that is why he only sent two Death Eaters, if it was fruitless then the loss of two Death Eaters would hardly be in inconvenience" said Tom, his eyes lighting up.

"It does make sense" said Harry.

"Right Harry you can leave now, I daresay you'll be glad to see the back of this place" said Poppy, coming over to Harry's bed with his robes folded over her arm.

"Would you be offended if I said yes Poppy?" asked Harry, grinning as he slid out of bed, taking the robes. Looking pointedly at Tom, the elder man got the hint and left before Harry pulled the curtain shut and got changed. Not that he really cared but Poppy would probably have protested against Tom staying. Wrenching back the curtain, Harry strode out to Tom. It felt great being in his normal clothes again,. It seemed that some barrier between him and Tom had crumbled, leaving no trace of it ever having been there and, with the epiphany still fresh in his mind, they exited the Hospital Wing.

Entering their chambers Harry breath a sigh of relief as he flopped down on the settee. His relaxation was somewhat hindered however by a large black bird pecking at the window. After closing the door, Tom went over to it, plucking the letter from its leg before it gave a caw and flew off. Closing the window Tom turned back to Harry, sitting next to him before unfolding the parchment. The reaction was immediate and Tom froze as the paper fell out of his hands. Picking it up Harry saw with dread the familiar jagged letters that almost bled into the parchment. This however was not what unnerved him most, it was the single word that sent a jolt of fear to his heart:

_"Traitor"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this was alright, please tell me what you think :S**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I know its been a while since I've updated but I have exams next week and I have been practically living in the library... I feel cool admitting that *sigh* I have to warn you there is mature-ish content in this chapter, the characters are so stubborn that I couldn't find a way around it... I think it may be a bit better than my other 'attempts' which is really all I can say on that... oh, and if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter, it hasn't been beta'd so there will probably be more than usual.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

"We have to tell Dumbledore" said Harry, standing up and brandishing the paper at Tom. Tom looked up at him wearily, tiredness etched in his features making him appear years older than he was physically meant to look. Gazing into his turbulent blue eyes, Harry could easily see the old man behind the youthful mask and it shook him to his core. Sitting back down, the cushions no longer offered any comfort. Instead he felt naked, exposed to an unseen enemy lurking in the shadows waiting to strike. Shivering, he forced his eyes back to Tom, relieved to see that he was no longer looking so tormented.

"Harry," his voice however sounded centuries old, "I thought I had lost you. Imagine my guilt when I found out it was me that had hurt you. This is worse than before, before I managed to change but I hadn't thought that this change would someday hurt you. Had I known that I would have forced myself to face the Darkness, to confront it instead of hide. I thought that I had dealt with it, left it behind but I suppose one cannot run away forever. And so I ask you this, let us just have tonight together and tomorrow we can go and speak to Dumbledore before breakfast" Tom looked unflinchingly into Harry's eyes, his gaze intense and Harry felt his resolve melt a little. Surely one night wouldn't matter? Inching closer, Harry tentatively reached out and brushed Tom's arm gently, trying to offer some comfort to the older man. Rubbing soothing circles on his upper arm, Harry drew his fingers higher to Tom's shoulders and began to massage them gently, kneeling on the couch to give him ample height without making it uncomfortable. Feeling the tension held in the poor muscles, he kneaded them slowly, and gradually felt it as Tom relaxed into his hands with a low moan. Glad that he was helping, Harry concentrated trying to remove all the strain his lover carried around. If he could help in even one, small way he was going to put all his effort into it. Soon Tom had completely relaxed against him and now Harry let his hands wander, snaking through his hair, allowing his nails to dig in a little, eliciting a gasp from his lover. Feeling another hand catch his own, Harry stopped and allowed himself to be turned around.

Tom seemed almost nervous as he faced Harry, tugging on his bottom lip a little. Moving close to him, Harry kissed him, immediately knowing the source of his anxiety. Tom had been worried that he would reject him, worried that the scars Voldemort created would be too deep to heal over enough to allow this level of intimacy. Moving against Tom, Harry felt the other man yield and he gasped into the kiss. This sound was filled with so much, lust, need but more importantly love. This was something Voldemort couldn't understand and more proof that Tom and he were separate entities, they may share the same soul but they couldn't have been more different. Tom, like the Slytherin he is, took Harry's momentary lapse of focus to take control. Wrapping his arms around him, Harry felt himself truly relax and allowed Tom to dominate the kiss. Being lowered gently he whimpered when Tom pulled away, instead slithering down his body and pressing his ear against Harry's chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart. Winding his fingers in Tom's hair he held his lover against him, listening to the tick of the clock and settling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled as he gazed down at Tom. He was still asleep and Harry wondered how he could be comfortable lying squashed together on the couch. Extracting his fingers from Tom's hair, he heard him groan a little and snuggle further into Harry. This is what Harry loved about Tom. To everyone else he always had his guard up and Harry knew how significant it was that Tom lowered it for him. Last night had been exactly what he had needed, Tom knew not to push him and he had just been content, lying with his lover peacefully as the hours passed by. There had been no need for words, silence could say more than they could ever hope to voice. He felt Tom stir and drew his eyes to his face, watching as the blue orbs were exposed, covered with a film of tiredness. Seeing Harry look at him, his face lit up, giving his features more life and the tiredness was immediately replaced with awareness.

"What time is it?" croaked Tom, before clearing his throat.

"We have fifteen minutes until breakfast" answered Harry.

"Sorry about last night, if you never wanted to-"

Harry moved his hand down to Tom's lips, effectively stopping his apologetic babble. "If there was something I never felt comfortable with I would have told you, and I must say I enjoyed myself."

"Well I enjoyed myself too, but as much as I would love to stay here, we have to get to breakfast" said Tom, picking himself up off the couch. Sitting up, Harry glanced over at the clock. Ten minutes, hmm he supposed that was enough time. Stretching, he walked through to the bathroom and turned on the showerhead, before spelling the water so that it was hot enough to create billows of steam but not create what he referred to as 'the lobster effect'. Stepping under the spray, Harry sighed as the water cascaded down his back, removing the kinks that sleeping on the couch had created.

"Mind if I share?" asked Tom hesitantly, his dark form lingering behind the screen.

"Sure!" yelled Harry back over the rush of the water, rubbing shampoo into his hair. Shivering as the door was opened, he watched Tom step in. No longer did he appear to be the old man that his soul truly was, instead he was radiant and almost seemed to glow slightly. It was here Harry realised how much strain his absence had put on his lover and that last night had been part of the healing process for both of them. Squirting shower gel onto his hands he soaped Tom up, watching as his head lolled back and his eyes closed, bliss evident on this face. Reaching his chest he tweaked Tom's nipples, smirking in satisfaction when he heard him give a throaty groan. Moving lower, Tom's hands caught his, holding his wrists firmly.

"Don't do anything your not ready to do" his words contrasting with the sizable erection he was now sporting.

"I want this" answered Harry, surprised that the words, once uttered, were the complete truth. Tom released his wrists and Harry continued his ministrations, slowly tipping his lover over the edge. As Tom came his face seemed to brighten, relieved, for a moment, of the stress his everyday life was bringing. Rinsing his hair, Harry closed his eyes to prevent the shampoo from stinging them. Massaging his scalp he gasped in surprise mingled with pleasure as Tom wrapped his hands around his neglected member, slowly pumping it until Harry thought he was ready to burst. Thrusting wildly, Harry came and collapsed against Tom, panting heavily. Pulling himself together, he moved away and rinsed himself off before following Tom out of the shower. Casting a charm to dry both himself and his hair, he pulled on his robes before glancing at the clock.

Maybe sharing a shower wasn't as efficient as he'd once thought...

* * *

Entering the hall, eyes trained on them lingering on Harry. News of his 'experience' had circulated fast and many of the gazes were filled with concern and pity. Locking eyes with Ginny, he winked at her to assure her that he really was alright, watching with relief as her face brightened a little. Approaching the staff table, he saw Snape and Malfoy chatting quietly, his curiosity roused he vowed to keep a close eye on them more in the future. Taking his seat, he shovelled bacon and French toast onto his plate. Taking a bite of toast, he looked over to Dumbledore who was conversing with Tom. Cutting up his bacon he tried to eavesdrop but if there was one thing both of the men before him were good at it was secrecy.

"Harry, its good to see you up and about" said Hermione, leaning over the table so she could see him, risking dipping her hair in the milk jug.

"Its good to be out of the Hospital Wing, I feel like I've spent half of my life in that place" replied Harry.

"If you need anything just let me know, I have to go and help Minerva set up now but do you want to go for a coffee on Saturday?"

"Yeah sure, two o'clock at the school gates?" suggested Harry.

"That'd be great" beamed Hermione, before hurrying out of the hall.

"Harry we are going to see Dumbledore first period, Draco shall take over class for that hour, I've just instructed him to let the class revise for their upcoming test" murmured Tom.

"Sure" replied Harry, his mouth full of toast.

"Is there any hope that you will ever receive a modicum of good table manners?" asked Tom, his eyes alight with mirth.

"Nope" replied Harry, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Tom just rolled his eyes and returned to his cereal.

It felt like breakfast had just sped by, aided by the fact that they had been late, and Harry soon found himself on the way to Dumbledore's office with Tom walking briskly by his side. Shuddering, he felt as if something was watching them, following their footsteps but remaining shrouded in the darkness, hidden from view, getting even closer and waiting to pounce. Trying to shake off this thought, they approached the gargoyle.

"Kola cubes" said Tom, watching impassively as the stone moved to the side, exposing the stone staircase that led to the office. Climbing the steps, Harry softly knocked on the door and entered. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, he seemed to be filling in forms and the scratching of his quill was the only noise in the room. Moving over to Fawkes, he stroked the magnificent creature, listening to the melodic trills this action produced. Finishing his work, Dumbledore looked up and greeted them brightly, moving his paperwork to one side. Standing behind Tom's chair, Harry listened as Tom explained the letters to Dumbledore, producing the last two from an inside pocket of his robes:

_"I know what you did."_

_"Traitor."_

Scanning the notes, Dumbledore's face remained the same but there was a cold fury burning in his eyes that sent tremors down Harry's spine, in that moment he could truly see the warrior behind the grandfatherly act. Finally Dumbledore snapped his eyes back to them, the fury ebbed away slightly and replaced with a controlled calm.

"When did you start receiving these Tom?" he asked politely.

"I received the first one in the summer, I threw it away thinking it only to be a prank of some sort. However since they have persisted, Harry insisted I come and tell you" Harry could practically hear Tom rolling his eyes.

"We shall have to keep an eye on the matter, I will send these on to the auror's graphology department to see if they can determine anything more about the handwriting. For the meantime I want you to be careful, no going out alone at night and heighten your chambers security. Apart from that there is not much we can do" finished Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course Albus, if there are any more we shall inform you immediately" said Tom, rising out of his seat.

"Thank you Tom. Harry I have to say how delighted I am that you have made a full recovery, I would like you to take it easy for a while and if you need any time off then don't hesitate to ask" said Dumbledore jovially, contrasting sharply with his demeanor a few moments ago.

"I shan't be needing any time off sir but thank you for the kind offer. I think it would be easier just to get on with things, by dwelling on the past there is no hope in creating new, better memories" said Harry.

"Now I'm afraid we have a class to teach, good day Albus, we will see you at lunch" said Tom, ushering Harry out of the office.

"Remember Harry's words Tom, for a boy so young he is very wise" said Dumbledore, before Tom closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! My exams are finally finished (for the moment) so I have my FF hours back *grins* I know that this chapter is short but it is the bridge to the last part of this story. Bridges are really hard for me to write so I hope that it's okay. There should only be a few chapters left but I won't put a number on it as the last time I tried to I got it horribly wrong so I really don't want to repeat that experience!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Harry stirred his tea thoughtfully and, almost as an afterthought, added another sugar cube. The café was nice. If there was one word that suited it that would most definitely be the winner. The small room was crowded with tables, making the space seem even more cramped, however, in Harry's opinion, this made it seem more homey, with none of the stuffy presentation that made you feel you had to act formal. Adorning each table was a small vase of flowers, the tulips on their table drooping slightly and leaning towards the window. Candles brought flickering light to the establishment, the windows having been obscured by white gauzy curtains. Waitresses bustled about, taking people's orders and giving refills when required and there was an ever present murmer as conversation bubbled about him. The glass counter at the front, which was where Hermione had went to, was filled with all manner of cakes and biscuits and Harry was rather eyeing the treacle tart.

Sipping his tea, he sighed happily into the cup, watching as Hermione sat down opposite him, a steaming mug of hot chocolate clasped in her hand, the other one carrying a plate with treacle tart and strawberry shortcake on it. She nudged the tart towards Harry and he looked at her gratefully. She must have known he would regret not buying it. Biting into the desert Harry's mouth was assaulted by the sweetness of the treacle, the plain pastry complementing it to perfection. He knew his obsession with this desert was borderline unhealthy, back in 1944 Tom had often commented that it would make him obese. Harry was actually lucky he played Quidditch, if he never then Tom might actually have been right.

"So why did you want to meet Harry?" asked Hermione, spooning a dollop of cream in her mouth before stirring the rest into the drink.

"Tom has been receiving threats, we've been to see Dumbledore but he can't do anything about it. He's sent away the originals to the graphology section of the Auror department. I made copies before he sent them away however," said Harry pulling out a piece of parchment from the inside pocket of his robes. Unfolding it, he shuddered as he took in the jagged slant of the notes, even the copies sent shivers down his spine. As Hermione glanced over them her eyes noticeably got darker however this was all the physical manifestations she would show to the notes.

"Have you any idea whose handwriting it could be?" asked Harry.

"Hmm it seems familiar to me but I can't quite place it, however, I'm pretty sure I've seen handwriting like this somewhere else" mused Hermione.

"So it could be someone at Hogwarts?" prompted Harry.

"It would certainly make sense, however I can't quite think what Tom has done to harm anyone at Hogwarts directly…"

"We haven't been able to figure out what they mean but it can't be Voldemort as Tom started receiving them in the summer before the horcrux was found."

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't help you. I will check the handwriting of my pupils however."

"Thanks Hermione, have I ever said your brilliant?" said Harry, grinning as Hermione blushed.

"How have you and Tom been?" asked Hermione, concern flashing in her eyes. Her bluntness never took him by surprise, he was more than used to her getting straight to the point instead of beating around the bush.

"We're fine, he isn't Voldemort, his behaviour towards me has proven that" said Harry, his eyes cast downwards, staring intently at his tart. Feeling a hand rest atop his, Harry started, his mind zooming back to the present as he took in Hermione's smiling face.

"It will all be okay Harry" said Hermione.

"I know, I can honestly say I have fully forgiven him" said Harry, looking her directly in the eyes for emphasis.

"Its easy to say that now, however, once confronted by Voldemort it might be hard to make the distinction" said Hermione.

"Look can we drop it Hermione?" pleaded Harry, taking a bite out of the tart, the taste not as satisfying as it had been moments prior.

He knew she was right. His dreams had been filled with images of Voldemort, sometimes he woke up during the night, flinching when he saw Tom next to him. Fear filling him for a brief moment only to quickly be replaced with guilt. No matter how hard he tried he could not control his subconscious. Tom was worried about him, but Harry knew better than to confide this in him. To Tom they had fully made up, and really they had, it was just Harry's stupid paranoia that held him back. No, he could not tell Tom, he would solve this himself. He had been through worse after all, although thankfully those particular memories of his past life were fading as he became more accustomed to this world.

* * *

Bidding goodbye to Hermione, Harry made his leave, his mind too preoccupied to offer much company. She was going to dinner with Ron later anyway and so was heading back to their flat to get ready. Breathing in the chilly air, he imagined his worry flooding out of him, flowing in streams of energy and cast away to the four winds. When he felt more relaxed he envisioned positive energy enveloping him and replacing the negative. It was a Buddhist technique that Tom had taught him over the summer, apparently it helped alleviate stress and right now Harry appreciated that Tom had taken the time to show him it.

Hurrying through the grounds he felt a sudden uneasiness enter him, snaking through his system and wrapping around his nerves. Feeling a shiver over his skin, he glanced over his shoulder, scanning the tree line of the Forbidden Forest he tried not to imagine Dark cloaked figures, their eyes following his every movement and searching for weakness. Blinking, these figures went back into the depth of Harry's mind and he entered the castle walls. Immediately his anxiety quelled and he sighed in relief, running his fingers along the rough stones. His reactions were stupid of that he was well aware, that however had been the first time he had been away from the stronghold without Tom and part of him felt like he had to keep him in his sights at all times. Not because he thought he was evil, those thoughts were securely placed in his subconscious, no, because he was worried about his safety. If Voldemort had used him to get to Tom then it was only a matter of time until revenge got the better of him and he waged all out war. Lucius may think that he had gotten a gift with finding Voldemort, but Voldemort was all the darkness in Tom. Thoughts of hate and revenge could not create a logical person and a product of this had been capturing Harry. Had they kept Voldemort secret then, when it finally came to a confrontation, it could have tipped the balance in their favour. Instead they had shown their ace and in doing so allowed the Order time to gather weaknesses. In fact that was what Tom was doing today, discussing Voldemort with Dumbledore, trying to get the Leader of the Light to understand the Darkness that once had a home within his soul. Harry had declined going, in his past life he had seen only too much of what Tom's darkness could bring, instead deciding to hang out with Hermione.

Entering their chambers, Harry, not finding Tom, guessed he was still with Dumbledore. Curling up on the couch, Harry summoned a book from the library and quickly found his bookmark. He had recently become interested in wizarding fiction, they were similar to muggle novels except mentions of magic and the added option of audio (just tap the cover twice with your wand).

The afternoon wore into evening and evening quickly became night. Tom still wasn't back and Harry felt a hint of fear coil in his gut. Trying to ignore it, he got ready for bed, clambering into the cold sheets, for the first time alone.

* * *

_He was running, the grounds blurring as he crashed through the undergrowth. He had to get there, something was drawing him, ensnaring his mind and forcing him to go to it. His legs burned as lactic acid formed in his joints and he felt weariness engulf him, only to surface and keep going. It was dark, the smell of death was on the battlefield and Harry could almost see the shimmering spectres of the deceased staring at him and wondering where he was going. Leaving these unearthly images behind he hurried onwards.  
_

_ Something told him he was getting closer, running over the hill he saw two looming figures, jets of light shot between them and they almost seemed to dance, knowing instinctively when the other would strike. However the figure on the left was shaky, he seemed exhausted judging by the way he barely dodged the curses the other shot had him. Moving even closer Harry recognised the left figure, Tom it appeared saw him at the same time and his guard came down. 'No' Harry wanted to shout, 'keep fighting', Tom appeared not to understand and Harry watched as the killing curse pierced his lover, the man crumpling lifelessly to the ground. Voldemort laughed, his face contorted with maniacal glee._

"Harry! Harry! Its okay" soothed Tom, Harry felt the whimpers die in his throat seeing that Tom was still alive and his heart rate gradually slowed down.

"What happened?" asked Harry groggily, feeling around for his glasses.

"It was just a nightmare" assured Tom, his voice aged with tiredness. Peering at the older man, Harry saw that he looked worn out and stressed causing panic to flutter in his chest once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, an uneasy feeling was coming over him and Tom's appearance only served to emphasis it.

"I just came back from an emergency Order meeting. It appears the Death Eaters are moving faster than first anticipated. They will be at the gates of Hogwarts in three days."

* * *

**A/N: Was this chapter alright? I'd appreciate feedback :S**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! I apologise for the wait, as I said in my author's note for Equinox I knew what was going to happen but the words just wouldn't come to me, however, here is the next chapter, after a lot of contemplation the words came and I really hope they are good enough. I won't abandon this story but updates might not be as regular as they once were, it just depends on inspiration. Okay enough of my excuses you never clicked on this to hear me ramble!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter.**

**Please review!**

* * *

The next few days were some of the busiest Harry had ever known. He and Tom had been put in charge of training the remaining students - the Hogwarts Express having taken away those too young or unwilling to fight the morning after Tom had told him the news. It wasn't easy, many were incredibly scared and their fear affected their fighting tremendously. Harry had lost count of the amount of times he had had to comfort tearful pupils however he had to admit that Ginny was a lifesaver in this department, where he could only offer and awkward hug and a few words of encouragement that only resulted in stopping their tears or panicked babbling, Ginny meanwhile could also help them get back up and fight to their full potential, instilling a confidence in them that Harry found baffling but also relieving as it meant he wasn't training a lost cause. After conversing with Tom about this she became a regular part of their training, showing up to both sessions.

They had split the remaining students up by skill level, those with a high level would focus on attacking whilst those with low skill would focus on defending. There was only so much Tom and Harry could teach them in three days however and so they had gotten talented members of the duelling club to help out and teach the weakest members. Those who were deemed unable to handle it were sent to one of the other members of staff to help out, Professor Snape was brewing healing potions and other aides for the battle whilst the others were setting up protective enchantments around the castle - the previous day after the train had left Harry had seen McGonagall and Hermione enchant the suits of armour to defend the school. With all the preparation Harry couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope. When Tom had first told him the news he had felt despair bubble up inside him, he still did at times, the events were reminding him vividly of the last time, and only Tom knew the reason why Harry would suddenly freeze, his eyes donning a faraway look as if trapped in a memory he had tried so hard to repress. It was in these moments that Tom would place his hand on his shoulder as he had done to wake him from his nightmares so long ago, reassuring him that everything was alright and drawing him away from the disturbing scenes his mind had conjured.

Right now Harry was training with Tom, they had just dismissed the high level class for dinner, the pupils tired but walking with a confidence that they hadn't possessed the day before. The impending battle had forced them to focus and it was amazing the advancements they were making in the limited time they had left. Dodging a stunner, Harry rolled to the right and threw a jet of orange light at his lover. Tom side-stepped and returned the favour quickly, leaving Harry to hastily get out of the way of the orb of white light, watching as it crashed into the wall before being absorbed by the stone. Both men were panting heavily, a sheen of sweat had formed on their foreheads and was illuminated in the light of the spells spreading an almost angelic glow over their skin. Ducking yet another curse Harry held his hand up to signal that they should stop. Sitting on the edge of the platform he was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu. It seemed almost incomprehensible that only a few weeks ago they had been sitting here, devoid of the taint that the impending battle had coated them in. A few weeks ago he had been happy and carefree, believing that Fate had decided to leave him be. With hindsight this was rather naïve of him and a bitter laugh fell from his lips at the thought.

"What is it?" asked Tom, casually sitting down next to him.

"I had thought for once that Fate had left me alone, it appears I'm paying for my stupidity" said Harry, bitterness now entering his voice as well. Feeling Tom's hand on his shoulder Harry started before collecting himself. Leaning into the hand he sighed, sounding far older than his years.

"I believe that a wise young man once told me not to dwell on the past, but instead look to the future as pondering how to change events that have already occurred is futile" said Tom quietly.

"What is your point?" asked Harry, recognising the words he had spoken to Tom but not seeing how they fit in this context.

"My point," said Tom, turning so that he could look into Harry's eyes, "Is that you should appreciate the brief calm that you did have instead of berating yourself for not thinking that something bad was on the horizon. If you go through life always assuming the worst will happen even in the greatest moments of levity then that isn't really living. Take life as it comes and deal with the bad as you would the good."

"Its hard, if I'd only anticipated it then this wouldn't be happening" sighed Harry, running a hand through his hair.

"You need to stop blaming yourself, this isn't your fault and you cannot hold yourself responsible for the actions of others in situations that were out of your control" Tom's voice was burning now with the amount of emotion injected into it.

"I don't do that!" replied Harry indignantly.

"Harry," started Tom patiently, "You blamed yourself for your friends dying and so changed the future to get them back, you blamed yourself for thinking I had turned Dark even when there was - to you - insurmountable evidence that suggested it was indeed true, and now you are blaming yourself for this whole war when there are many factors that don't involve you. This has been a long time coming and if it is anybody's fault it is mine._ I_ created the horcrux that has enabled them to act out, _I_ never told anyone about it which resulted you thinking I was evil-"

"The horcrux wasn't you, it was Dumbledore" interupted Harry, his face impassive.

"Me? Dumbledore? Fate? It doesn't matter, it happened and that was that. Now we deal with the consequences instead of allotting blame."

"Do you think if they win they will invade Britain?" asked Harry quietly, painfully reminded of the last time he had asked Tom this, except that time 'them' was Grindelwald.

"Firstly I do not believe they will win, he is unstable at best, this was shown when he captured you. The motive behind that was purely to intimidate me but in doing so he revealed himself and so the price of that endeavour was significantly higher than the gains. If I had been in his position I would have waited and revealed myself in the battle, due to how little a threat the Order believes the Death Eaters pose they would have been unprepared for an attack as strong as mine and so then I would easily be able to crush them. The fact that he has shown himself in such a way indicates that his mind is not stable and so give us an added advantage.

I believe Voldemort is motivated by revenge, he wants to destroy me and you for weakening me. Without you I would be the heartless monster that the Dark could use for their gain, however, because you taught me to love amongst other things, I have became weak in his eyes and need to be eradicated. As for you, he wants you dead as you brought about the change but not as much as he wants me to suffer for turning traitor and discarding my plans, that was made evident by your capture. The Death Eaters cannot see this, they are awed by his power, brainwashed by the alluring effects it produces. It is because of this I believe we shall win, their weapon is flawed and therefore their judgement is impaired. The progress everyone has been making over the past two days shows me that we are ready and able to deal with such a threat and so you need not worry" said Tom confidently.

"A no would have done the job" joked Harry.

"Yes but when it comes to you you have an amazing capacity for worrying, I needed to eliminate all the doubt in your mind or at least the majority. Learn not to worry so much and I won't lecture as much, deal?"

"Deal" laughed Harry, this time sounding happier than he had felt since the news and he was thankful that the bitter tone was gone. He hated to admit it but Tom's words had made sense, he had thought the same two days ago but there is a difference between thinking it and believing it. Hearing Tom say it was exactly what he needed, someone else who shared his views and making the notion less laughable. It never meant that all his fear was gone, far from it in fact, however now it seemed more easy to manage, less oppressive and consuming.

"Thank you," whispered Harry, running a finger down Tom's cheek and feeling the older man shudder he smiled, "Close your eyes". Seeing Tom's eyes were shut, Harry ran his fingers over the man's eyelids, memorising his lover's features in his mind. Moving from his nose onto his mouth, he brushed his fingertips over the pale pink lips before feeling Tom's hand come up and curl around his wrist.

"Are you done?" he heard Tom ask, a smile resonating in his voice.

"Yes" replied Harry, withdrawing his hand.

"My turn."

Closing his eyes, Harry felt Tom's cool fingertips examined his features. It felt strange and Harry was possessed with the oddest desire to laugh, his nerves tingling under the feel of his lover's touch. He gasped slightly when the fingers were withdrawn, already anticipating their return. However, instead of their familiar touch he felt Tom's lips brush over his skin, following the trail his fingers had done moments prior. It was only when he reached his lips that Harry moved, latching onto the other's as if his life depended on it. The moved gently but Harry could feel the need and passion burning beneath the surface. Tangling his fingers in Tom's hair he pulled them closer together, feeling Tom's arms snake around him, acting like a protective shield from the dangers outside. Taking this as a sign, Tom deepened the kiss, however he was hesitant and Harry took this to his advantage. Moving his hands from Tom's hair he wrapped his arms around him, wanting to give his lover the same feeling of protection that he had him. With that in mind he took control, gasping a little as Tom gave it to him. It was Tom's turn to be comforted and he put all his effort into this. When they pulled apart he saw a contented look in his eyes, noting as well that his whole posture seemed more relaxed. Smiling, Harry took Tom's hand and led him out of the arena. The Death Eaters would come but Tom was right, instead of dwelling they should take it as it comes and focus instead on the present.

However even with that in mind Harry couldn't suppress the anxiety that he felt, although it was lessened considerably it was still there, and, as he lay in bed later that night, he couldn't help but release it. As Fear's snakey tendrils wrapped around Harry's form he couldn't help but wonder if they would survive this.

* * *

**A/N: Not really sure about this chapter but well its an update, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try not to leave it so long next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost normal the way students filed into the Great Hall for dinner. It was almost normal the way chatter filled the hall, the scrape of cutlery and plates only adding to the din. However it was almost as if there was a cloud over their heads, tendrils of mist exuding out and wrapping themselves around the occupents, reminding them painfully that this was not normal. That the pupils looked agitated. That the chatter had a hysterical tone to it, with intermittent sobs contributing to the usual noise. That_ they_ were late.

Harry scanned the hall, his eyes resting on Ginny. Her cinnamon eyes were filled with fire, her posture straight and firm. She looked defiant and determined. He would expect nothing more from the daughter of Molly Weasley. Hermione squeezed his hand supportively, seeing the direction of his gaze. Ron had his arm around her, also giving her strength. Harry was thankful for his presence. He missed his best friend, and whilst he'd admitted that it wasn't the same as before it was close enough so it was often hard to make the distinction. Dumbledore had summoned the Order on the first day, however Ron had been on an Auror assignment and had only made it back before dinner. Tom was now sure that the Ministry weren't going to get involved. Fudge was running for Minister again and, by confirming a threat to security that had been going on under his nose for so long, it would be the political death of him. Harry had tried not to laugh at this despite the seriousness of the situation. This Fudge was the exact same in both worlds, it was amusing and yet slightly exasperating at the same time.

"Harry, Albus wants to see me after dinner, I may be back late," murmured Tom in his ear.

Harry smiled at him, the corner of Tom's lips twitching in response and looking odd on his stoic mask. Tom was giving him time to catch up with Ron and Hermione together. Harry was grateful for this, he needed to feel normal for even half and hour at the most. All the weight of the battle had been disrupting his sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Tom dying by Voldemort's hand whilst he was unable to prevent it. He thought it was a little ironic that the man whom he had plotted killing was now the one he wanted to save.

The scrapping of benches and the increased chatter signalled that dinner was over. Tom stood up, his hand brushing against Harry's as a form of goodbye, not one to show physical signs of affection in front of the students.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered, moving away so quickly that Harry thought he had disapparated.

"Ron, Hermione do you want to come to our chambers to catch up?" asked Harry. Hermione looked happy as did Ron, sliding his arm around her waist as they walked out the Hall.

The halls were deserted, the pupils having fled to their common rooms so they could feel some semblance of safety behind the stone walls. Harry sympathised but walked slowly nonetheless. The night was cool, the stars peeking in through the windows and the moon shining brightly, illuminating the grounds of Hogwarts in an almost eerie way. Shivering he picked up the pace. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, stalking him and now was right behind him. It was like it had been following him since he had first arrived in this time period but, only now having picked up the courage to attack.

Entering his chambers, he held the door open for Ron and Hermione before shutting it behind them, bolting it securely. Little good it would do against magic but it gave the illusion of safety. An illusion that he did not want to dispel. Hermione saw this and smiled understandingly at him before taking a seat on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Harry, moving over to the drinks cabinet.

"Just butterbeer thanks," replied Hermione.

"Same," added Ron.

They couldn't drink any alcohol because an attack may be imminent. None of them said it but it hovered in the air between them like an elephant in the room. The uncertainty that any minute things may change. Handing them their drinks, Harry took his usual armchair, sipping the familiar drink. He remembered that smell was one of the most powerful triggers for memory. Inhaling, he was taken right back to their days in Hogsmeade. When Ron and Hermione had danced around each other, both too stubborn to admit their feelings. That seemed like a different world now. Now they were curled up on his couch, Hermione resting against Ron's chest and looking as if this was as natural as breathing. It was nice that they had finally gotten past their insecurities, he only wished he had been there to see there love blossom.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, seeing the pensive look on his face.

Shaking his head, Harry cleared the cobwebs of memory and smiled. "I'm just glad you two finally admitted your feelings for each other."

"The same could be said for you and Tom," said Hermione.

"It was awkward being in the same room as you come the last week of term. The sexual tension was unbearable," groaned Ron, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"It couldn't have been that bad!" exclaimed Harry, a grin forming as they easily slipped into banter.

"Actually it wasn't just the teachers that had a bet on when you would get together," said Hermione.

"What?" Harry choked on his drink.

"Yeah, I think Slytherin made the most out of it," remarked Ron, grinning at his friend's embarrassment.

"Come on Harry, you were hardly good at hiding it," smirked Hermione.

"But, but..." spluttered Harry.

"Calm down mate, it isn't that bad," said Ron, looking a little concerned for the first time.

"Does Tom know?" asked Harry finally managing to gain his composure.

"Is there anything he doesn't know?" replied Ron.

"Don't ask him that, his ego is big enough already," laughed Harry. Now that he was finished choking he found it rather funny.

Then as quickly as it had came the comfortable atmosphere dissipated as Dumbledore's voice resounded throughout the castle.

_"All students report to the Great Hall, I repeat all students report to the Great Hall."_

Immediately his friends faces transformed into masks of determination, the smiles hidden behind the steel masks as they pulled out their wands and put their half empty goblets on the coffee table. Harry wasn't thinking about this however. No, his thoughts were dwelling on Tom. Tom had been with Dumbledore and, if Dumbledore was the first to know, that meant Tom was too. His mind lingered painfully on his nightmare. Would Tom try and find Voldemort himself, end what he had started?

Entering the Hall Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tom standing next to Dumbledore at the head of the Staff Table. A fire burned in his blue eyes, setting his face alight into a mask of carefully controlled fury. It was the same look Dumbledore had had when he had stopped Barty Crouch Jr from killing Harry the night of the Third Task and, approaching him, Harry felt his magic radiate off him, swirling about his form like a storm with his body at the centre.

"Harry I want you to be careful. None of your Gryffindor heroics," whispered Tom, injecting humour into his voice in an attempt to calm himself down. Harry could see why he was angry though. Hogwarts was and always had been his home. The fact that it was now under attack would enrage anyone with the same attachment.

Despite Tom's teasing Dumbledore was busy running through the plan that he and Tom had devised reminding Harry that this situation was anything but normal. Those students better at defence were to be placed on the outer walls of the castle, their objective to watch over the attackers and prevent the castle from being taken. The attackers were to form a wall and the outer edges to slowly surround the Death Eaters in order to trap them and prevent any getting away. Tom and Dumbledore were to head the attackers with McGonagall helping to defend. Pomfrey and Sprout were to stay in the infirmary to tend the wounded. Looking around, Harry noticed that Snape wasn't there, he must be with the Death Eaters. The remaining professors were to help out where they could. Looking at the sea of faces Harry saw nervous yet determined people, his eyes lingering fondly on the Weasley family. In that moment he knew they would win, but, glancing at Tom, at what cost?

Heading to their designated posts, Harry stayed with Tom, Ron and Hermione having went to be with the Order. He was determined not to let the heir out of his sight. The night had turned colder, chilling Harry until he used his parselmagic to dispel it, he saw Tom's lips twitch in response. The night had leeched the colour from the surroundings, painting everything a grey colour reminding Harry of purgatory and they were the restless spirits unable to move on. The dark trees of the Forbidden Forrest loomed ahead, blocking the moon and leaving the stars as their sole audience. A breeze swept across the grounds and Harry saw the solid black wall that signalled their enemy, their cloaks swishing around them like mist. The first face he saw was Snape, his pale features making him easy to identify in the half light, next to him was Lucius, his pale blonde hair whipped back by the wind. His eyes passed over the other faces quickly, many hidden by cloaks until they rested on _him_.

Voldemort's red eyes seemed to bore into his own, the irises darkening when they took sight of Tom. His eyes burned with the look of a madman, held together with the smallest scrap of sanity. He had obviously worsened since the last time Harry had seen him, his obsession clouding his judgement and taking away what was left of his mind.

He wasn't sure what started it but the next thing he knew was a flurry of activity. Spells lit up the battlefield as he weaved between them, felling as many Death Eaters as he possibly could. Tom moved next to him, his magic unleashed, angry at having been contained in the Hall. He looked like he was dancing, moving lightly between curses, the only sign of it being anything but so was the look of cold, ruthless anger that graced his features and Harry had no doubt about who he was going after. Running after his lover, Harry looked around, some of the Death Eaters had retreated and about a quarter had fallen. Jumping over a groaning body, Harry felt hope swell in his chest only to have it extinguished in the same breath.

Voldemort and Tom were facing each other. Everything seemed to slow down like it had in the Final Battle. There were words being exchanged, hissing emanating from their lips that only Harry could understand.

_"I told you you were weak, you let yourself be coerced by some boy. We could have been great,"_ hissed Voldemort, circling Tom.

_"You call me weak. You who hides amongst the shadows, concocting plans that are too far out of your reach. Look around you. You. Are. Losing."_ replied Tom, anger seeping into his words despite his impassive mask.

_"We shall see about that,"_ yelled Voldemort manically. Harry winced as Tom deflected the first curse. They seemed to rain down on him, sporadic as Voldemort let his fury control him. Running towards them, he felt himself be thrown back, looking Tom in the eyes he saw that he wanted to be the one to end it. To make up for his mistake.

"Ah, Harry Potter. It was a pity that you couldn't stay with us longer last time. I suppose we should make up for it," the haughty voice of Lucius Malfoy permeated his ear drums.

"You can still end this, he is unstable, surely you can see that," said Harry, offering the blonde Death Eater a lifeline.

"He is magnificent, more so than I had ever imagined. You should recognise greatness when you see it, although I suppose you wouldn't have anything to compare it too, given your chosen company," drawled Lucius.

"I gave you a chance, remember that," said Harry, throwing a hex at the Death Eater. Lucius responded quickly, deflecting it and returning the favour. Stepping to the side, Harry sent three jets of purple light at him in quick succession. Lucius managed to deflect all but the last, it engulfed him, surrounding him with an unearthly glow before he shook it off. Undeterred, Harry conjured an orb of white light, it streamed out of his wand, moving like a snake towards the older man and wrapping around him. Looking over at Tom, he saw that he was still engaged with Voldemort, and he held his breath when a green jet of light narrowly missed Tom's elbow. A stinging sensation crept up his arm, but pulling up his sleeve he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Glancing up, he saw that Lucius had managed to free himself from the curse and, in Harry's momentary loss of concentration, thrown a hex at him. Cursing his stupidity, Harry narrowly dodged a jet of pulsing red light, thankful that Lucius prefered to play with his prey. Straightening up, he threw curse after curse at the older man, uncaring what damage he caused, the need to get to Tom outweighing his moral compass. Amidst the blitz Lucius fell, his eyes still containing the glee from having wounded Harry.

Turning his attention away from the corpse, Harry felt as if his body was being slowly filled with lead. Wondering what Lucius had hit him with, Harry stumbled towards where he thought Tom was, his eyes growing heavy. Before he blacked out, he heard a cry of triumph and saw a body fall. His only thought as he himself sank into oblivion was: _'Please don't let it be Tom'_.

* * *

_A/N: Finally! An update! I hope you haven't abandoned this in my absence, there is only about two chapters left and I'll try not to make it so long next time!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter._

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._

_Please Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

Harry felt as though he were submerged. Everything seemed muffled and darkness oppressed his vision. Blinking, he tried to see, peering into the gloom. Waves of consciousness lapped at him, gently caressing him and he never knew if he were being sent further into slumber or back into the battle.

Yes, the battle. He remembered the Death Eaters, their numbers easily felled by the Order and whatever pupils remained. He remembered the stars twinkling, watching the bloodbath with their celestial coldness, uncaring for the lives lost. He remembered Lucius. The once proud head of the Malfoy's talking like a madman, so far gone in the delusion that he had found the perfect weapon.

Weapon? The name Voldemort appeared in his mind. But, no there was something he was missing. Something his mind was trying to tell him. The water was moving faster now, careening him onwards and disrupting the peace he had come to long for. The name Tom fell from his lips as he felt himself being propelled even faster before tipping over into consciousness.

"Tom," the name came as a whisper, muffled by the grass he felt cushioning his face. Looking up, he saw the sky had brightened, a golden glow lighting up the skyline and promising a new day. Bodies were littered around him, scanning them he caught a snatch of familiar brown hair.

Scrambling over to it, he turned over the body with tentative fingers, afraid of what he might see. Tom's eyes were closed, his mouth set in a grim line. He was pale, paler than normal and, checking for a pulse, Harry found that he was dead.

Time froze. The world grew silent and all Harry heard was a pounding, a frantic beating that he realised was his own heart. He felt tears stream down his face, not caring to wipe them away as grief overcame him. Unable to look at the body, he instead focused on the sun. It was steadily rising, the glow it had been minutes - was that all it had been? - now fully formed, a blazing orange line over the horizon. This was a sight that would inspire poets and artists everywhere with its beauty. Harry just glared at it. It mocked him, the aurora promising a new day, light from the darkness. He might as well be blind.

_'Wait? Voldemort,'_ his mind yelled at him, cutting through the despair and anguish.

His hand shook as he held it above Tom's face, touching the skin that he had not so long ago memorise on their last night of normalcy. Prying open his eyelids red irises stared back at him, their colour dimmed and empty.

If he wasn't already on his knees he would have collapsed with the relief that surged through his tired body. Everything came back and he listened with new joy at the sound of the birds chirping and fluttering between the trees. He tried to stand up but his body wouldn't respond. He had only been running on adrenaline and now it had burned out, leaving him powerless.

_Where was Tom?_

No, he couldn't fall now, he had to get to Tom. Fighting the weakness, he looked around wildly. There were a few people hobbling about the battlefield. Red hair caught his attention and he saw Ron, his friend's face contorted with worry as he picked his way about the bodies. He tried to call out, but only a whisper came from his cracked lips.

Crawling now, he tried not to look at the bodies, instead focusing on his friend. He was fading fast but he knew if he got there he would be alright. His hands were now coated with blood and dirt, his eyelids getting steadily heavier.

He wasn't going to make it.

"Ron!" he tried again, crumpling as his strength left him and he once again found himself sinking into the darkness.

* * *

Ron felt worry gnaw at his intestines like a starved dog. Hermione hadn't seen Harry and... well he couldn't ask Tom. No, he wouldn't focus on his ex-professor, Harry needed him and he would deal with the fallout after he knew he was safe.

"Ron!" the croaky whisper was barely registered by him but, in his heightened sense of alertness he picked it up, thanking the adrenaline still coursing through his system. He ran over to his fallen friend, levitating him up from the marshy ground - be that from water or blood he never knew. He appeared fine but, if there was one thing his auror training had taught him it was that appearances could be deceiving.

"Hermione I got him!" yelled Ron, seeing his girlfriend wandering through the dead like a ghost, her mind still lingering on the battle that had not so long ago raged here. He knew it would take time for them all to recover and vowed he would be there for her and Harry. Ron wasn't used to being the strong on. Normally he let his emotions control him, leaving Harry or Hermione to pick up the pieces, only to reluctantly give an apology later and move on as if nothing had happened. It was about time he picked up the pieces.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione, worry evident deep within her brown eyes as new tears spilled down her cheeks. Ron gulped. He hated seeing her like this, hated seeing the woman he loved in pain when he could do nothing to relieve the cause.

"I don't know, he just blacked out and he looks as if he's been crawling," replied Ron, the feeling of helplessness engulfing him again as they entered the castle.

"Was he hit by anything?" asked Hermione, chewing her lip.

"I don't know," the words sounded hollow to his ears.

Entering the infirmary, Ron tried not to look over at Tom's bed. He knew that's where Madam Pomfrey would be though and, seeing his reluctance, Hermione approached the nurse.

"She said to put him on one of the bed, she'll be along in a minute," said Hermione, walking towards one of the empty beds. They were lucky, many of the wounds obtained could be treated quickly. Snape and Sprout were tending to the superficial ones in the Great Hall, an area having been cordoned off for the deceased.

"Is he any better?" asked Ron, glancing at Tom's bed, the curtains drawn around it concealing the occupant.

"Poppy is doing everything she can, but she isn't hopeful," said Hermione, another tear falling silently down her face.

"Will he be able to see again?"

"Its possible he'll regain it in one eye, however both is highly unlikely. The eye contains many nerves and so is one of the most delicate organs, because of this ocular damage is very hard to reverse," said Hermione, reciting knowledge she'd learned when she'd wanted to become a healer back in fifth year.

"Do you think Harry will cope?" Ron hated himself asking this.

"Yes, he's strong, they both are. They'll survive this," said Hermione, determination blazing in her eyes. Ron clasped her hand, as they looked down at their friend. He looked peaceful, not the haunted looked he'd had since he'd been attacked, more happy. Ron just hoped that the news they had to give him wouldn't take that away.

* * *

"Harry?" the words permeated his ear drums._ Who's Harry?_

"Harry, please wake up?"_ Oh right, I'm Harry._

"Hermione its been a week, if he hasn't woken up by now maybe we should consider the fact that he won't," _No, no... I'm not dead. I'm here, please, listen to me!_

"Please don't say that Ron," said Hermione, her voice heavy with repressed sobs. _Please don't cry Hermione, look I'm alive._

"Did his finger just twitch?" asked Ron. _Yes, yes it did! I'm here! Look, I'll do it again._

"It did it again," said Hermione, excitement bubbling in her voice.

"Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Ron. _Yes, get the nurse, she'll see I'm not dead._

"Mr Potter, I need you to open your eyes," an older female voice joined the conversation. _I'll, I'll try._

"He's opening them!" came Hermione's voice.

Bright light pierced his eyes, making him blink rapidly. Shapes loomed above him, and slowly he was able to discern them from the light that he realised was from the ceiling lamp. He tried to sit up but Ron pushed his shoulders back as Hermione put an extra pillow behind him to prop him up. Smiling gratefully at her, he swallowed, questions dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"What happened?" he asked, this one winning the battle for first place.

"You were hit with the plumbeus curse, it causes your bones to feel as if they were made of lead and slowly poisons your system, draining your ATP levels until your organs shut down due to lack of energy," replied Madam Pomfrey, casting a diagnostic spell on him, Harry tried not to squirm as his skin erupted in a tingling sensation.

"The battle?"

"Our attack worked, they had no idea we had such large numbers, partly due to the students staying. Without them it would have been a lot harder. Tom was right however, Voldemort was unstable, their planned had many holes in it and it was quite easy to pick them off," answered Hermione. The mention of Tom seemed to ring a bell in Harry's head and, searching his mind, the memory slammed into him, destroying all other questions he may have wanted to ask.

"What happened to Tom?" asked Harry, his voice filled with barely contained panic as he saw the sad looks pass across their faces.

"Tom managed to destroy Voldemort, but before he did that Voldemort cast a blinding hex. We've managed to restore his sight in his left eye, but the vision in his right is incredibly blurry and there is nothing more we can do magically for him," sighed Madam Pomfrey.

"Where is he now?" asked Harry, scanning the empty beds.

"He is meeting with Dumbledore to discuss what we should do now. The surviving Death Eaters are due to stand trial and Fudge has stood down. The wizarding world is in chaos right now and are looking for a leader," said Ron.

"Who do you think will take the post?" asked Harry, relaxing slightly. He knew that Tom would be distraught at losing sight in one eye but to Harry it was better that than his life. He would help Tom get through it, just as Tom helped him get over what Voldemort did to him.

"We're not sure, Dumbledore wouldn't and Tom said he would rather stay at Hogwarts. That takes away the top two candidates," answered Ron.

"Right, enough questions for now, Mr Potter is still recovering. Of you go, chop, chop," said Madam Pomfrey abruptly. Harry was almost glad at this and, smiling at his friends he sank back onto his pillows, quickly falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Harry gasped, sitting up quickly and breathing in a large lungful of air. It had been so real. Numbly he was aware of someone there, holding his shaking form. He had been back on the battlefield, Tom had been hit and was bleeding out in his arms. He could still feel his sticky blood coat his hands, see the light leave Tom's eyes. Slowly however he registered that this wasn't the grounds of Hogwarts, that there wasn't a battle raging around him and that it was Tom that was holding him.

"Sorry," he mumbled against Tom's shoulder.

"Shh its okay, I'm here," whispered Tom, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, pulling back and looking at Tom, trying to discern his features from the darkness. Vaguely he saw that Tom's right eye was closed, his left however was peering at him intensely.

"I've been better," said Tom, Harry could hear a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," said Harry again, looking down at the ground and wishing more than anything that he could fix his lover.

"Harry, its okay, we made it through and now we just need to pick up the pieces," said Tom, cupping Harry's face and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"You're wrong, I said you would pay," came a familiar voice from the door.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback! Okay one chapter to go I think, now we'll finally see who's been making the threats to Tom! I felt bad making him partially blind so please don't kill me! It was better that than him dying right?  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter._

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter. _

_Please Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

"You shouldn't have come here tonight Draco," said Tom softly, looking at the figure in the doorway. Light streamed in behind him creating an almost angelic effect, however the person bathed in it was less than holy.

"You figured it out I see," sneered Draco, walking further into the infirmary and letting the door swing shut behind him. Darkness.

"I had a week to try and distract myself, this problem seemed the most interesting," replied Tom, his voice never wavering, but Harry saw him reach silently for his wand, spidery fingers curling round the base.

"Why Draco? What were they about?" asked Harry, trying to distract the blonde. Draco walked closer, the light of the windows illuminating him. His once handsome face was twisted, his features a mask of hatred and madness, the two intermingling to create a dangerous, yet unstable concoction.

"Ask him," came the venomous reply.

"Draco is of the opinion that had I stayed leader of the Death Eaters this wouldn't have happened. No doubt something Abraxas or one of our other 'friends' told him and which Voldemort would only have backed up," said Tom, his voice tight with suppressed anger for the first time.

"Father told me that if I killed you I would prove myself worthy to be his heir, Grandfather just gave me the tools with which to do it," said Draco, reminding Harry of the innocent boy he had seen fail to kill Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy tower. Apparently the reality shifts had not been kind on the young Malfoy.

"Wait! That's what you and Snape were talking about!" exclaimed Harry, he felt Tom stiffen behind him and remembered that he had forgotten to tell him about this.

The moon must have gotten rid of the cloud for slowly the infirmary became bathed in cold light. Harry thought he felt the temperature drop a few degrees as the celestial body made her presence known. He saw Draco's face lose its fury, replaced with bewilderment at Harry having known this seemingly trivial information.

"He was trying to stop me, he told me that it wasn't worth it and that it wouldn't work," Draco's voice rang throughout the room, "But I proved him wrong, avada-"

Quick as a snake, Tom sent him flying across the room and Harry winced as the Malfoy heir was slammed into the back wall.

"I do not want to kill you Draco, do the smart thing and give up," snarled Tom.

Harry watched this exchange, he knew they could die but, remembering Draco's duelling abilities from the other reality he reasoned that they couldn't have changed much. Sure this Draco was full of rage and lived in fear of his father but underneath it he could still see the boy that he once knew struggling to get out. The question was: would he make it?

"Draco," said Harry softly, "Your father is dead, there is no need to fight anymore."

"He's dead because of you!" yelled Draco, standing up and staggering towards Tom.

"Don't test me," said Tom slowly.

"Stupefy!" Tom side stepped the jet of red light easily and returned with his own.

Harry wanted to help, he yearned to subdue Draco and let Tom rest, however he realised that Tom had to do this, he had to be reminded that blindness wouldn't change him or his abilities. Reluctantly Harry watched Tom bind Draco to one of the beds, shimmering white ropes coiling up the blonde's arms as he tried in vain to escape. Harry saw him wince and wondered what enchantments Tom had placed on the cords.

"The harder you struggle the tighter it will get," said Tom.

"Just kill me, I can't face Azkaban," pleaded Draco, all his anger gone only to be replaced with hopelessness. It saddened Harry to see him like this, Tom however looked pensive as he paced.

"What is going on here?" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, bursting into the room followed by Dumbledore and Minerva. All three were to Harry's amusement in dressing gowns - Dumbledore even had a night cap.

"The wards detected spell damage, is everyone alright?" asked Dumbledore, scanning the rooms as if expecting a Death Eater to jump out from behind a bed yelling "I'm here!"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy here took it upon himself to finish his father's work," said Tom, glancing at the blonde, strapped to the bed.

"Is that so, I shall alert the aurors, I'm sure there are a few still around," said Minerva, glaring at Malfoy. Harry saw the young heir visibly recoil.

"Please, please don't send me to Azkaban," begged Draco again, his silver eyes looking at them all, wide with fear. He was a far cry away from the Malfoy Harry had once known, but then again he guessed that all bullies were cowards without the upper hand.

"Draco, you should have thought of that before-" Tom held up his hand cutting Dumbledore off.

"We can see if we can come up with an arrangement, however I am making no promises. You tried to kill us, I will not forgive that. For now Minerva please wake up Severus, I am sure he can keep watch on the boy until I figure out what to do with him," if it was possible Draco went even paler at the mention of the Potions Master, but wordlessly complied, allowing Minerva to release him and take him at wand point from the room.

"Tom, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dumbledore, "Do you need time to think it over?"

"No Albus," said Tom coldly, "I am in perfectly sound mind to know that this is the best, I am sure Harry will agree." Both men looked at Harry.

"Too many people's lives have been lost because of this war. I think we should start with a clean slate, I think we all know how damaging it can be to hold onto the past," said Harry, choosing his words carefully.

"I believe a month in Azkaban followed by a years probation should suffice. If he proves himself a model citizen in that time we shall give him a job at the Ministry where we can keep an eye on him," said Tom.

"You know what's best my boy," said Dumbledore, looking at Tom with what seemed to be pride flickering in his eyes. "I think I will go check on Mr Malfoy and make sure Severus hasn't killed him before going back to bed. Will you be okay here?"

"Yes, we will be fine," said Tom, sitting by Harry's bedside. Somehow Harry knew he was talking about more than their wellbeing for that night and he suppressed the urge to smile.

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"No, it is you I should be thanking, come now Poppy, these two need their rest" said Dumbledore, offering no explanation to this strange response before closing the door of the infirmary behind them.

"Its really over isn't it?" asked Harry, breathing a sigh of relief as he sank back onto his pillows.

"Yes, it is," said Tom, leaning back in his chair.

"You can't be comfortable like that, here there's room for both of us," said Harry, moving along.

"Will you keep pestering me if I don't comply?" asked Tom, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Harry, a smile forming on his lips.

"Fine then," grumbled Tom, "But really it is you that needs rest, I'm fine."

Harry felt the bed dip as his lover climbed up, burrowing under the white cotton sheets. Feeling the familiar arms wrap around him, he leaned back hearing Tom's steady heartbeat. It was silent, there was no need for words, but before he dropped off into sleep he remembered what he had been going to ask.

"Tom?"

"Mmm," came the reply.

"What did Dumbledore mean?" asked Harry.

"Mean by what?" asked Tom, sleep colouring his voice.

"Thanking me."

Tom was silent for a while and Harry thought he had fallen back to sleep. Sighing, he let himself fade away and later he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but a voice seemed to whisper through the darkness _"For saving me from myself."_

* * *

_A/N: Finally, its finished! It probably isn't the ending you were expecting but I never like giving absolute endings, their lives still go on in my head after I press the complete button. Thank you for sticking with this, I know its been tough in places and I plan to go back through it to brush a few parts up... eventually. I have loved reading your reviews and seeing you add it on favourite or alert, and I hope it was worth it in the end. As I have said it was more about Tom finding his inner peace through destroying his Dark side._

_I was asked why I made Tom partially blind. I thought it would be a bit of a cheat if one of them wasn't hurt in some way, I considered making him fully blind but that would have opened a can of worms that I do not even want to think about exploring. Also I was thinking about Jane Eyre at the time so blindness it was! I know that isn't much of an explanation but I'm not going to lie and make up some completely bogus but infinitely cooler reason. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter._

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._

_Please Review!_


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: Normally I don't do this, but I've written a one-shot documenting the other Harry's life in this timeline before time-traveller Harry came an took over his body, and their minds merged. Just letting anyone know if they're interested, it's called Completion :)**


End file.
